All I Ever Wanted
by UnnatiN
Summary: AU story:Callie and Arizona lived happily until a patient came into their life. And then one death changed it all. A/N Will contain violence, harassment in later chapters. It's my first story so please forgive me for mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

It was just another day at Seattle Grace Mercy West, but it was much more peaceful than any other day. The ER's were almost empty, not much work to do. It was a slow day. Just when everyone thought that the day would end up being peaceful, it all began. None of the doctors knew that it was the beginning of the end of the hospital's most loved couple.

Chapter 1

"Calliope have you seen my blue shirt?", frantically searching for the shirt in the cupboard.

"Arizona, it's right in front of you. Now I know you're stressed regarding this meeting with the chief but you shouldn't. You're the best paediatric surgeon in the country. You shouldn't worry about it."Callie replied

"Calliope I'm not it's just that I hope he's not firing me you know."

Callie sweetly pecked Arizona on her lips and pulled her closer. Embracing her she said, "Darling you're the best. He wouldn't want to fire the best he has!"

Arizona pulls away from Callie and says?," I don't know babe I've been getting a weird feeling lately."

"What is it babe? Are you alright? And why didn't you tell me about it?", Callie says worried.

Arizona doesn't answer for a while. She just stands still as if thinking of something. Suddenly, the clock draws her attention. It was 8:50AM and the meeting with the chief starts at 9. She was really late.

"Oh God! Cal, I'm late! I have to leave. I'll see you at the hospital."

She reached forward to kiss Callie but Callie just smirks at her. And then Arizona realizes that all the while she was topless. She rushes and grabs a top. Puts it on hurriedly, pecks Callie lightly and rushes off saying goodbye.

Callie smiled at her but her mind was still revolving with the fact so as to what Arizona was thinking about. What was she so worried about.

Never did she think that it was the last time she was smiling with her girlfriend.

Seattle Grace Mercy West

Arizona nervously entered the conference room. She saw the chief and a brunette woman. She looked tired and exhausted but beautiful at the same time.

"I'm taken, doesn't mean I'm blind." Arizona thought.

"Ah! Doctor Robbins, just in time. This is Mrs Mitchells, she's here for her daughter. Let's discuss. "

Over the next two hours they discussed about the case but she soon realized that there was very little she could do. After the meeting was over Arizona spoke,

"Chief, could I talk to you for a second?"

"I know what you're about to say . But you're their last hope. They travelled all the way across the country because you're the best paediatric surgeon. You should at least try once."

"I don't know Chief. I don't think there's much that I can do. But I shall try if you say so."

And with that she left the conference room. She went up to the Ortho floor in search of her girlfriend. She quickly found her near the nurse station scribbling into a patient's chart.

Arizona went and wrapped her arms around Callie,"Hey!", said Arizona

"Hey babe, how did the meeting go? Did the chief really fire you?" Callie asked with a hint of humor

"Very funny Calliope. But no he didn't fire me instead he has a huge case for me. But seems like I wouldn't be able to do anything. The kid has gone through a lot and she won't be able to handle another surgery. She's too weak."

"Since when did the AWESOME paeds surgeon say I can't do anything about any patient? Zona I thonk you should try. Imagine if it were someone from our family or someone's friend. You should help them baby."

"That's what the chief said Calliope. I'll try but I'm not sure if she'll be able to pull off. I'll speak to the mother soon. She's a widow Calliope. I guess you're right. I should help cause that girl is the only memory she has of her husband. You're such an awesome girlfriend Cal. Hmm I love you soo much!" Arizona said kissing Callie softly on her lips.

"Well then that calls for a celebration?"

"Oh, not now. I'll go and speak to the mother and then maybe we can continue the celebration at night at home, in bed probably naked with chocolate covered strawberries. Just you and me." Arizona said smirking.

"I'll hold you up to that. Now go be awesome."

" I already am Calliope."

Neither knew that Mrs Mitchells was observing them from a corner.

"I lose my daughter, you lose your precious girlfriend, world famous Dr Robbins"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Dear readers. Now I have a rough draft prepared of the story I want. Just need to put them into a chapter form. So without wasting time here's the second chapter.

Arizona's POV

"Hello Mrs Mitchells, I'm here to see Dana."

"Alright", she replied. I found it weird but I brushed it off. She maybe like this because her daughter is sick and almost about to die.

"Well hello there Dana! This is for you." Passing her a chocolate pudding cup.

"I hope you like it." "I love puddings Doca Wobbins! Aow did you know?", Dana exclaimed.

"Well I have super magical powers you know. I can do anything"

"Can you make me well too? I miss my dollies.", Dana asked innocently.

Arizona pitied the girl. She didn't know what she would do. But looking at the poor girl she was sure that she'd do anything in her power to save Dana.

"I'll try my best Dana. I promise you that"

"You pwomise?" "Yes, I do Dana"

"Mrs Mitchells, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Mrs Mitchells only nods and steps outside with Arizona off Dana's room.

"So what did you want to say Dr Robbins?"

"I know that I'm you're last hope, but I'm trying my best to save Dana. I wouldn't give up on her without a fight Mrs Mitchells and that is something I can promise you."

"Look I know you think I'm acting pretty weird with you but I lost my husband just a few months ago. Both of us having been fighting for Dana since the last 2 years. I've just lost hope now. You're the final chance my little girl has. Please save her."

"I'll do everything in my power Mrs Mitchells. I need to perform a few tests and get a few scans. I want to give her a few days so that she's just a little more stronger so that she can take on the surgery. Do you have any queries?"

"No Dr Robbins. Umm..there's just one thing. Can I call you Arizona? If you don't mind. Since you're going to work on my girl for long we better come up on the first name basis. You can call me Andrea."

"Yeah sure, Andrea. Well I'll take your leave now. I'll send a resident to take Dana for her scans."

General POV

Arizona came home that night extremely tired. She had no new developments in the case. She had no idea how to proceed. She thought of taking a nice bath and just going to sleep.

"Arizona why are you home so late?", Callie asked startling Arizona.

"Ah, gosh Calliope you scared me."

"I'm sorry. But I prepared us dinner and got the chocolate covered strawberries ready for our celebration, but it seems like you've forgotten about it."

Only then Arizona realized that she had totally forgotten about it with the case.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I forgot. With the case I totally forgot about it. But I'll soon make it up to you please?"

"I understand baby. It's alright. Come on let's take a bath. It will soothe your muscles. Your becoming old babe."

"Don't call me old!", Arizona exclaimed.

"You need sleep first. Maybe then you might have a change of appearance. Oh and babe, take a bath you stink."

"How about you join me?", Arizona said smiling.

"Gladly"

"Brother, we're here."

"Good. Now keep an eye on her. When she's at the hospital. Find out about her biggest weakness. We can then use it against her later on if required. I hope you'll good dear sister."

"Yes. I will."

"Let Dr Robbins have some peace for sometime. She may have to suffer later.", he said smirking.

"As you say brother. I'll be in touch soon."

"Sure."

"Hope you save my girl Arizona. Or you're going to pay."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you for the amazing response. Now I'm writing for the first time so all mistakes are my own. Would anyone like to be my Beta? PM me for that.

Please cooperate with me. I'm trying to improve. I had the idea for the story but didn't have the courage to write. After my friend encouraged I've started writing. I'm trying to give most of my time to this story. Love to all!

-UN

Now on board with the chapter. A/N Thank you for the amazing response. Now I'm writing for the first time so all mistakes are my own. Would anyone like to be my Beta? PM me for that.

Please cooperate with me. I'm trying to improve. I had the idea for the story but didn't have the courage to write. After my friend encouraged I've started writing. I'm trying to give most of my time to this story. Love to all!

-UN

Now on board with the chapter.

General POV

"Get me a crash cart! No, don't give up on me. Charge the paddles to 200."

"Charged to 200...Clear!"

"No! Come on...come on..! Charge to 300."

"Charged to 300...CLEAR!"

"No, no, please come on! Just breathe. Fight!"

There was no response. The OR suddenly became silent waiting for that one sound. But it never came.

"She's gone doctor."

"No, it can't be. It was such a simple procedure. She shouldn't have given up! Damn!"

"Her heart couldn't handle the procedure Dr Torres. It isn't your fault." The scrub nurse says.

"I should go and speak to her husband. She came in just for a hip replacement and ended up dying on my table. It's all my fault."

Callie scrubs out of the OR and goes to speak with the patient's husband. As soon as she about to round the corner she crashed into someone.

"Oh, sorry I looking. I hope I didn't hurt you Miss..." Callie apologized,wanting to know who the intruder was.

"It's alright. I should have been more careful. Atleast no one's hurt. I'm Andrea Mitchells by the way. And you are?"

"I'm Callie Torres. Head of Orthopedic Surgery."

"Are you Dr Robbins' girlfriend?"

"Yes I am. Why?" Callie asked confused so as to why this Andrea would ask her about Arizona.

"Dr Robbins is working on my daughter. I heard about the two of you from the nurses. They sure do love to gossip. You're more beautiful than they mentioned."

Callie blushed at the statement. "Well thank you Andrea. I hope your little girl gets well soon. Now I must take your leave I have to attend a patient. It was nice to meet you."

"You too Dr Torres." Andrea passed on a fake smile.

Callie goes ahead while Andrea starts to stare at her.

She smirks all of a sudden and says, "I found the weakness dear brother. You'll be very happy to hear this." And she walks away...

Arizona's POV

I entered into Dana's room to find that only Dana was in the room. Andrea was no where to be found.

"Hey sweet girl. Here's a lollipop just for you." And passes Dana her lollipop which she immediately takes it and started eating it.

"Did you have fun the spaceships?" Arizona asked referring the scanners.

"Yes I did. They was soo cool!" Dana innocently replied giving Arizona her biggest smile.

"I see. Well where's your Mommy, Dana?"

"She said she had to go and make a phone call."

"Well that's alright then. How about I stay with you till your Mommy arrives. We can play any game you want."

"Yay!" Dana squeals.

General POV

"I found it brother. She lives with the doctor. She's the girlfriend. And I also found out that they stay right across from the hospital."

"Nice work Andrea. Well keep going. Keep an eye on the both of them. Try to get in between the two while the doctor works on Dana. The rest can go on from there."

"Yes brother. She seems to be a strong one. It won't be easy to break her. But that's where you come."

"Tough bitches are my favorite. Don't loose focus sister. This mission wouldn't finish without it."

"I'll keep that in mind brother. Have you kept the things ready?"

"Yes. They're ready. It'll be great fun. But I really hope you lose Dana. She's the key to our game."

"I'm ready to sacrifice my child for my revenge. I've waited really long for this. I lost David for this. I won't let go this time. I want my revenge, I need my revenge from that bitch."Andrea growls.

"And I promise that you will get your revenge dear sister. Just don't lose focus. I have to go. You be in touch."

"I will." Andrea disconnects the phone and throws it away. She grabs the picture from the wall and tears it into pieces.

"Dr Robbins, be ready for me. I'm sure going to take my revenge and I won't fail this time and that's a promise." And walks away from the old storage room.

The torn pieces of the picture was the one of Callie and Arizona. Happily walking on their way to the hospital.

Little did they know that Andrea was about to change their life forever.

A/N So who is Andrea and why does she want revenge. Well we shall find out soon about it. Till then Happy Grey's Day!


	4. Chapter 4

General POV

"Aww! You won Dana! For the third time. Now I'm not very happy. Let's play something else."

"No. No. No! Doca Wobbins you lost! That's why you wanna play something else. No fair!" Dana pouted.

"Okay. Okay Dana. I lost. How about another round?"

Arizona had been playing with Dana for almost an hour now. She started wondering where Andrea was. And why did it take so long for her to just make a phonecall. She had to leave but she couldn't leave the poor girl alone. She decided to wait for a few more minutes.

Ten minutes later, Andrea came walking into Dana's room. Arizona was busy playing with Dana, hence she didn't notice Andrea enter into the room. Suddenly Dana squeals.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! I'm playing with Doca Wobbins. I won 3 times!" Dana proudly said.

"Well I can see that baby girl!" Andrea replies faking a smile. She then turns and addresses Arizona.

"Thank you Arizona. I had to make a phonecall to a friend of mine. She loves Dana and cares about her a lot. She's been my support after my husband."

"It's alright, I definitely had fun with Dana. But I guess you should be here more. Dana really needs you." Arizona replies.

"I'll make sure about it. I also met your girlfriend you know. She really is beautiful. You're very lucky." Andrea says with a wicked smile.

"Did you meet Callie? How?" Arizona questined.

"I hope you don't mind. But I actually got lost and found myself in the ortho department my your girlfriend."

"I see. Well I've seen Dana's scans. And I guess it's better if we get her into surgery tomorrow. She doesn't have much time." Arizona explained.

"Yeah okay! Tomorrow. Just...please save her. She is my last hope." Andrea says weeping.

"I'll do everything in my power to save her Andrea. Don't worry." Arizona comforts her.

Andrea saw that Callie was rounding the corner. She remembered her brother's words about getting in between the two of them. So she moves forward and embraces Arizona.

"Thank you so much Arizona. Hmm, it's been so long since someone gave me a hug!" Andrea replied with a smirk.

She saw that Callie saw them and was really furious. She then steps back and calls out for Callie.

"Hey Dr Torres! Come on here."

Callie angrily moves towards them. She glares at Arizona who was still caught off guard from the hug.

"You know Dr Torres, you're girlfriend sure does give great hugs. It's been so long since I was last been hugged like that. You're very lucky." Andrea says smiling

"Yes I sure am. Am I not Arizona?" Callie says her voice laced with anger and jealousy.

"Huh!" Arizona suddenly realizes what happened and says,"Yeah you're very lucky Cal."

"Well I should go now. I only have today with Dana." Andrea says smirking as she realizes her work is done.

"Yeah tell Dana I'll see her tomorrow." Arizona replies.

"Goodbye Dr Torres and you too Arizona."

"Bye" both say in unison

Arizona's POV

I knew I was in the dog hole because of that hug. My girlfriend was a very jealous person. But I was so surprised that Andrea hugged me that I couldn't find any strength to get away from it.

Callie didn't speak to me after Andrea left. She just went back to her floor.

I decide to go talk to her. I found her near by the nurses station and pulled her with me into an on call room.

"Arizona if you think you're going to get sex from me then you're so not going to get it."

" I don't need sex. Well of course I need it. But not now. That's not what I am here for."

"What are you here for then Arizona?" Callie asked angrily.

"Woah. Woah! What's with all that jealousy?"

"You're asking me this? What's going on with you? How is it that you hugging that female fine? When has it ever been fine?" Callie screamed.

"Calliope, I know it has never been fine. But she hugged me not the other way around. And she's a straight widow. Why would she even look at me that way?" I explain

"You're attractive. Anyone would like to pounce on you." Callie growls

"Babe you're it for me. You're all I ever wanted. And now when I have you it feels like a dream. Like I would wake up and find out that this was all a beautiful dream. And that you wouldn't be there with me. But I love you so much more than anything. More than my own life. I would give mine to save yours. Please trust me."

"Zona, never say that you'll die for me. I can't live without you and you know that yourself. And I love you too so much and I trust you. I understand. But please don't say such things. It hurts to find you gone." Callie pleads.

" I love you baby."

" I love you too Arizona."

We kiss each other passionately exploring each other again. Showcasing every emotion, pouring all the love into that one kiss. When it becomes hard to stay without the oxygen we break the kiss and rest our foreheads against each other.

"When will you do the baby's surgery?" Callie asks breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow is the day. I hope she makes it through Calliope. She's so little and awful lot to see more in life."

"You're great okay? I know you can do it Zona." Callie says as she kisses my forehead.

"I have to go prepare. I probably won't come home tonight. I want to go through every step of the surgery." I weakly say.

"It's okay baby. I'll be there in the gallery. I'll always be here for you!"

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." Callie says

I peck Callie one more time and then leave.

General POV

Andrea was looking from a corner as Arizona left. She gave a wicked smile

"Well I hope you kissed you're beauty Dr Robbins. Cause after this you won't be able to anymore. And I'll make sure about it."

"Excuse me could I know in which room Dana Mitchells admitted? I'm her mother's friend."

"Well 3rd floor paediatric ward, room 107." The nurse replies

"Thank you."

The man walks into the paeds ward and his eyes immediately set up Arizona. His eyes racked up and down her body.

"Well I could just eat her out." He thinks

He walks upto her and says,"Excuse me could you tell me where Dana Mitchells is admitted?"

"Who are you?" Arizona responds

"Well even her voice is so sexy." He thinks

"I'm Xavier. Andrea's old friend. I'm here to check on Dana." Xavier replies

"Well in that case she's in room 107 which is that way." Arizona says towards her right.

"Thank you?" Xavier asked

"Dr Robbins" she replied

"Well thank you Dr Robbins." He smirks and leaves.

He enters into Dana's room and speaks to Andrea

"So Dr Robbins is hot. I bet how Dr Torres will be. She better be as hot as you described." Xavier says.

"Don't worry Xavier. She is hotter. Now let's work. We don't want to waste time. Brother Peter will be very disappointed if he found out that we lost another chance for my revenge. Now did he send the plan along with you?" Andrea asks.

"Hell yeah he did. And it goes like this..."

General POV

"I got the plan brother and Xavier is an excellent player for this game." Andrea says

"This is an excellent opportunity for the revenge and so we need to have the best for it. After all this is going to be a game of survival and sufferings." Peter says smirking over the phone.

"This has to work brother. I want the bitch dead." Andrea growls.

"And you'll have the bitch dead. Don't worry sister. Every thing is going on as per the plan. It'll be alright. Think of the aftermath now. This game is ours now."

"Okay brother. I should go. The doc is going to start the surgery soon. I've given Dana the drug you told me already and it was already starting to show it's effect immediately."

"Good. She should die soon without the doctors knowing. And then we can finally start." Peter says into the phone

"Okay brother. I should go give my baby one last kiss." Andrea says sadly

"Sister, remember the reason you are doing this. Imagine of the feeling after it's all over. We'll get you another Dana soon. You can adopt another child later just like you adopted Dana."

"Yes brother. Goodbye."

"Goodbye sister."

A/N So who's Xavier? And why is Andrea killing her own child? And what is Peter's plan? Will find out soon...keep the reviews coming..they're like lovely chocolate puddings.

-UN


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you for your amazing reviews and I'm trying my best to improve and give attention to the details and I'll definitely work on it

Grey's Anatomy... Well Callie kissing someone was shocking but Arizona dating that female was funny and her expressions was really funny.

So on board with the fifth chapter. Maybe we'll get to know who exactly Xavier is...

Andrea's POV

"Xavier, are you absolutely sure that this what you're saying is going to work? Cause we're changing the plan brother Peter sent us."

"Don't worry Andrea. It'll heck work. You'll be able to torture her some more and I'll get my meal easily." Xavier said smirking

I was worried about the change in plan Xavier put up. Cause my brother's plan was perfect but changing it a little might get us in trouble.

I think about it again and I decide I'll go with Xavier's change in plan. It gives me a better chance to torture the doctor some more.

"Hey Andrea, I need to go check out my prey? When can I see her?" Xavier asked me curiously

"Hmm, well have patience Xavier. You'll meet her soon enough. But make sure of one thing that this change of plan shouldn't fail, or else we're in deep shit trouble." I explain.

"Gotcha! I'm gonna go just take a round of the hospital. Check out the places and everything. When is Dana's surgery."

"The doc said at 11. And it's 9 right now. She should be here soon."

"Okay. I'll be in soon!" Xavier says and walks away.

Arizona's POV

"Chief my surgery is supposed to be at 11. I need my damn OR." I growl at the chief

Even after booking an OR in advance for Dana's surgery the chief now tells me that it's been given for an emergency surgery. Now I understand that it's an emergency but Dana is an emergency too.

"Dr Robbins, I know that you need to OR but the ER is swamped and we need it. I'll book you an OR for 9PM and I'll make sure no one gets it." Chief explains

"Okay chief. But just no more postponing. She has no time." I say and walk away from him.

I was already scared about the surgery and then this happens. I knew that the surgery would be long and now with it being at 9PM I'll have to stay at the hospital the entire night.

I already had not gone home the other night. This case was frustrating me but I had no absolute choice.

I'm about to go talk to Dana and Andrea and I crash into Calliope.

"Sorry babe." Callie says

"It's okay Calliope." I say tiredly

"Hey aren't you supposed to be doing the surgery at 11? It's almost 10:30 and you're still here. What the matter? Did something happen?" Callie asks me worriedly

"Nothing babe. With the ER swamped I have no OR left so that I can operate on Dana. The chief gave me an OR at 9PM which means, I'm going to have to stay here tonight as well."

"Oh no problem it's okay. I'll be still there in the gallery with you."

"I'm sorry Calliope that I pulled you into all this."

"Hey you didn't pull me into anything. I want to do this for you. I want to do this with you. You're stuck with me forever babe. There's no getting rid of me." Callie says and gently kisses me.

I find myself getting lost in the kiss. When I go to deepen it she back away making me realize where we are.

"I guess I should go tell Andrea that surgery isn't till tonight. Maybe she can enjoy some more with Dana."

"Okay babe I'll see you later."

I peck Callie one last time and make my to Dana and Andrea.

General POV

"Uhmm... my prey is really hot and gives great kisses too. Looks like it." Xavier thinks.

Just then his phone rings.

He checks the number and notices that it's Peter. He quickly picks up the phone.

"Hello." Xavier nervously says

"Well hello Xavier. I hope you're having fun in Seattle." Peter says

"Yeah! I've seen both of them. Both are really hot."

"That I know as well. Now I hear that you've got something in mind regarding the plan. Now what is it? You know that I hate it when someone changes my plan. But if it's good enough you'll be rewarded when the plan works. So tell me what is it?" Peter growls into the phone.

"Boss, the change is really tiny. I've just added something. Now I want to hurt her in my way so that the other suffers a little more. And more the suffering the better it is right?" Xavier smiles into the phone.

"Well you're right and you have a good plan going there. Go ahead with it. I give you permission. But remember if you fail you die."

"Yes boss got it." Xavier says

"Good, now go ahead with the plan. Everything over here is set up."

"Yes boss." Xavier says and hangs up.

"I'm about to have a lot of fun. Girls you need to come to daddy for a good one." Xavier smirks and walks away.

Andrea's POV

I had been waiting for Arizona since the past two hours. It was now 11:15 and the surgery should have started 15 minutes ago. But Dana was still here in her room. The drug was slowly starting to work.

Just then I see Arizona walking in.

"Andrea I know I'm really sorry but the surgery has been postponed till tonight. There's was an emergency and hence there's no OR available at the moment I'm really sorry." Arizona explains.

"It's alright Arizona I understand don't worry." I say

"Well bitch you saved yourself a little longer but not long enough." I think

"So when's the surgery." I ask.

"Tonight. 9 o'clock."

"Oh okay. Thats no problem. Thank you."

"Well that's a real great time for Xavier's plan to put into action. Thank you bitch. You helped us."

"You're welcome." Arizona says and leaves.

General POV

"So when is the surgery finally?" Peter asks Andrea.

"Tonight at 9" she replies.

"Well that's an excellent time for Xavier to execute his plan. This game is now ours sister. The doc helped us."

"Yes she did brother. Xavier is being taking every precaution. I hope everything is ready over there." Andrea asks.

"You don't worry about that sister. It's all set. Just waiting for it prey that's all."

"Soon it shall get it's prey." Andrea laughs.

... soon...

A/N Now what's going on.? What is Xavier's plan. What is awaiting it's prey? Well we shall know soon about it.

-UN


	6. Chapter 6

General POV

"I didn't know that Dana was given any kind of drug was in the plan." Xavier said.

"Well, how in hell do you think she'll die then you idiot." Andrea hissed

"Okay, okay! Don't get so agitated." Xavier exclaims.

"Then what else do you want me to do you bastard! I'm just so tired of you." Andrea replies.

"Well I'm your secret weapon. You can't get that irritated of me. By the way the docs are ridiculously hot. They are pretty delicious." Xavier explains.

"So you did meet your prey huh! Well it should be easy for you to do your job then." Andrea smirks.

"Yeah, it will be so darn easy. I wonder how they taste." Xavier smirks.

"I hope in all this excitement, you don't forget the plan. Remember what we're here for." Andrea scolds.

"And I hope you remember what I get after all this. I want my bitch as you promised." Xavier growls.

"A deal is a deal Xavier. You know that my brother won't cheat you." Andrea says.

"He better not." Xavier replies.

"He won't, now get to work. The blonde bitch will be here soon for Dana." Andrea says.

"Of course." Xavier replies and walks away to his desired destination.

"I didn't think this day will come so soon." Andrea thinks and smirks

Arizona's POV

The OR was prepped for Dana, we just needed to get her. I was on my way to get Dana when I saw that Andrea's friend was flirting with one of the nurses.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Dana?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well I was but Andrea wanted Dana for herself for sometime since you're going to kill her." The man growled.

"I won't kill her. I'll save her. I'll give Andrea her child back. I'll save Dana so shut the hell up." I growl at him

"You will. Cause you're so unsure yourself then how can you assure Andrea?" The man questioned.

"I will save Dana. You wait and watch." I say and watch" I say and walk away.

"Who the hell is he to accuse me that I'll kill Dana." I thought.

I entered Dana's room to see that she was playing with her momma with a teddy clutched tightly in her arms. She notices me and squeals

"Doca Wobbins! Where was you? I missed you." Dana exclaims.

"I missed you too big girl. But as of now play time is up. I have to take you with me." I say

"Ok but can I take Mr Bear with me as well. I can't sleep without him." Dana says. She knew about the surgery and hence did not argue much.

"Okay baby girl. Come on let's go." I hated seeing her this way. That was the reason I agreed for the bear.

I then smile at Andrea for the first time since I entered. "It's time Andrea." I tell her.

She stood there motionless. With no emotions on her face. But I understood why cause if it would have been someone else's child then also it would have been same.

"I'll save her don't you worry." I assure her almost trying to assure myself.

She just nods and we leave.

"You have to wait in the waiting room okay?" I tell Andrea.

"Yes." She answers.

I went into the scrub room and started scrubbing for the most important surgery. I had to save Dana. There was no option.

The gallery was full with fellow attendings, residents and even interns. But there was no sign of Calliope. I even checked my phone but there were no messages, no calls.

I was worried but I brushed it off thinking she must be busy in another surgery or something. I try to calm myself down for Dana and enter the OR.

I greet everyone in the OR and in the gallery. Finally with my gloves on, I look at Dana one last time and I begin.

"Scalpel."

And then it all began...

A/N Well so what's happening and where's Callie? What is Xavier's plan? We shall find out soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I appreciate your reviews. But if everyone has noticed then you must have observed that I've clearly written that this story will contain violence. If it's not you're cup of tea then don't read it..but don't give me a review saying that you can't read it or you're going to stop reading because this will contain rape or something. I'm not going to change this story just because one person can't read it.

Sorry for being rude but I've had enough such comments now...

Huh! That felt better. Thanks to Almicah for helping! Now on board with the 7th chapter.

Now we'll all know about the plan!

General POV

"Scalpel." Arizona stated and started the surgery.

Everyone in the gallery observing were hoping for the surgery to be a success.

"Where is Dr Torres? She should be here right now." Chief stated.

"We don't know chief. We last saw her scrubbing from her previous surgery which was 2 hours ago." One of Callie's resident replied.

The chief was wondering where Callie when suddenly they all heard the voice that they didn't want to hear. Dana was coding.

"What the hell is happening. Give me more lap pads. Suction!" Arizona screamed.

"Dana come on. You can't leave." Arizona pleading while trying to get her back.

"Get me a crash cart." Arizona in all screams. She had started the surgery only minutes ago and it already looked like it was about to end.

"Charge the paddles to 200." Arizona screamed.

"Charged to 200. Clear!"

But there was no change. Dana was still coding.

"Charge to 300." "Clear"

But there was still no change. Dana was gone but Arizona still kept trying.

"Charge it again." Arizona growls.

"Dr Robbins, she's gone. There's nothing more that we can do." The nurse says.

"No it can't be. She has to go back to her mom. She has to play with her bear. She can't die. I will not give up." Arizona blindly says. She's in shock.

"Dr Robbins. There's nothing we can do now. You must stop and call out now."

Arizona sighs sadly and says,"Time of death 21:19"

And it all ended. Arizona had no idea so as to how she would Andrea her face. Andrea's friend was right. She did kill Dana. She dejectedly walks into the scrub room.

She takes a lot of time scrubbing out. After sometime she goes out to meet Andrea to tell her the news she never wanted to tell.

Andrea's POV

I was waiting for Arizona to come out. I knew that there was no way she could have saved Dana.

Suddenly I see her coming out looking dejected. I understood that Dana is now dead. I sigh and wait. It was now time to begin our plan.

"Arizona is the surgery over? But you'll just went in? What happened tell me." I scream. Trying to show that I'm worried.

"Andrea I'm so sorry..." Arizona begins but I cut her off.

"No. No. Tell me you didn't lose my baby. TELL ME!" I scream

"I tried my best Andrea, but her body was unable to hold it. She just started coding. I'm really sorry."

I internally smile. Game on bitch!

"You're a murderer!" I scream trying to scare her.

"You killed my baby. You killed my baby." I started crying. Fake tears mixed with the real ones in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Andrea. I wish I could have saved her." Arizona sadly says.

Just then an alarm rang in its piercing voice.

Everybody started running. Xavier had accomplished his task.

"What's happening." I ask as if I didn't know what was happening.

"I don't know." Arizona replies dumbly.

Suddenly the chief came there and said to Arizona

"There is a blast in the ortho ward. Everyone needs to get out of the hospital."

And it's showtime. Thanks Xavier!

Arizona's POV

As soon as I heard that there was a blast in the ortho ward my heart stopped beating.

I remembered my beautiful Calliope. She was still there because she didn't come for my surgery. I started panicking.

I needed to go get her. I try to run towards to ward but the chief stops me.

"Arizona, you can't go there. I know you're worried about Callie but she must be out by now. We should go out first."

"No chief. What if...what if my Calliope was in that blast. I must go. She needs help." I all but scream.

Tears start flowing through my eyes. I needed my Calliope.

"Don't worry Arizona. Nothing will happen to her. Come on, let's go out and wait for her."

The chief pulls me and takes me out. I was walking like a robot. I started wondering where Calliope. I just prayed to God that she wasn't in the blast.

Callie's POV

I wake up and everything hurts like my skin is burning. I try to get up but it all hurt so bad that I couldn't.

My mouth felt dry. I had a massive headache. And there was soo much of heat. I wasn't able to see anything cause my eyes hurt so bad that I couldn't even open them.

I suddenly remembered of Arizona. I started panicking. But I had no strength left. And everything started to fade.

The last I thought was of Arizona as I faded into darkness.

Arizona's POV

Everyone from the Ortho ward were being rescued. I was anxiously waiting for my Calliope.

Only thing in my mind that moment was Calliope.

Two hours later but still no Calliope. Now I was really starting to have a panic attack.

Suddenly the chief came to me running and said,

"Arizona everyone from the ortho ward has been rescued. And everyone from the hospital are rescued. But Callie was found to be nowhere in the hospital."

My heart stopped for a moment. Callie was not in the building then where was she. I had tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail. I started having a panic attack. I started screaming.

"WHERE IS MY CALLIOPE! SOMEBODY TELL ME WHERE IS CALLIOPE. I WANT MY CALLIOPE NOW."

General POV

"Hey boss. Work done!" Xavier says into the phone.

"Good. Now come back and let us get to work. My dear sister should get her gift soon." Peter says into the phone.

"Okay boss." Xavier says and hangs up

Peter smirks and says to one of his men,"What my dear sister doesn't know is that she has to pay for what she did to me as well along with her doctors."

"This will a very interesting game, dear sister." And devilishly laughs.

A/N So what is happening now? Where is Callie. And what is Peter talking about his sister? Well we shall find out soon. Love to all

-UN


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Now it has come to my notice that many of you are confused with what's going on. So I'm here to remove quite some of your confusion. Now

as we go on ahead we'll soon know what's

happening...What was the change of plans that Xavier

brought, why Andrea hates Az, what Peter wants from

Andrea and all your questions.

Now I can't tell you all of it...but I can clarify that the

blast was the change of plans Xavier brought in. In order

to make it a survivors and sufferings game, you'll have to

survive and suffer. Now the thing is Callie has to survive

and Az sure has to suffer. But for what reason that you'll

come to know very soon in the story.

Now one more thing... I know many of you are scared that there will be rape in this story but I assure you all that there will be no rape in this story at all. Cause it is something I hate myself.

So on with Chapter 8. Many things will be revealed.

General POV

Seattle Grace Mercy West

Looking at the hospital you could see that the blast had shown it's ugly nature. Many innocent lives were lost.

Those patients who survived were taken to Seattle Presbyterian. Nature couldn't have been more cruel on them.

When the investigation took place it was found that 100 kilos of RDX was used. But who did it was still to be found.

Callie and Arizona's Apartment

Arizona was sent home by the chief with the promise that they would find Callie. But Arizona trusted no one with her Calliope.

As soon as she entered into their apartment, everything reminded her of Callie. Tears started to stream down her eyes.

She went in their bedroom. She saw the crumpled sheets. She remembered that Callie was alone at home that night because she was at the hospital preparing for Dana's surgery, which failed. She had failed everyone. She had promised Callie that she would protect her. She had promised Andrea that she'd save Dana. But she had failed all.

She went into the bathroom, took a shower. Got into her pajamas and slept on their bed tightly holding Callie's pillow with her scent in it.

As soon as Arizona could smell Callie, tears started flowing freely. She cried her eyes out only in the hope that her Calliope was safe.

She passed out due to all the crying with only one thing in her mind. Callie.

Minneapolis, MN

Andrea soon entered into her brother's neighborhood. She could the guns and rifles the men carried along with them.

The car stopped right in front of her brother's massive house. She walked out of the car and looked around. All the security that her brother had taken care of.

She went inside straight to her brother. He was waiting for her in his office. While walking towards the office, one picture caught her attention. It was their family picture.

In the family picture was her beautiful sister who was 10 and a little infant with blonde hair and green eyes. Tears sprung to her eyes. She missed all of this so much.

She stood there looking at it for a few minutes when suddenly,

"Ms Andrea, sir Peter is waiting for you in the office." One of her brother's men told her.

She immediately tried to wipe her tears and walked along with the man.

She entered her brother's office and embraced him. He saw tears in her eyes and said,

"You saw the picture, didn't you?"

"I did brother. And it's so hard not to remember those things. Everything was taken away from us in such a short time. I always wonder why? We were so happy before. All of us." Andrea cries onto Peter's shoulder.

" I know Andrea. I know. But don't you worry. We shall take the revenge for it. For them. And we are. They were taken away from us. They died in pain even when it wasn't their fault. It was all the blonde bitch's fault. She did it. She killed Samantha and Karen." Peter growls.

"I still remember the day when Samantha and Karen were taken to Baltimore."

Flashback

7 years ago

_Baltimore, Maryland. _

_John Hopkins Hospital. _

_Arizona was a second year resident. She was extremely perky as always but always loved her patients. She was a promising student and everyone knew that she would become a paediatric surgeon. She loved kids. Always had some sort of candies or puddings for the kids. _

_Her teachers were very proud her cause she took interest in every patient. Whether the patient had a life threatening disease or a simple flu. Arizona gave all of them equal importance. _

_Dr Anderson was the head of paeds and he was that one man who trusted Arizona with everything. _

_Andrea and Peter's parents Mr Henry Mitchells and his wife Mrs Amanda Mitchells came in with their daughter Samantha and granddaughter Karen. Both the girls were sick. Samantha was diagnosed with stage 3 hepatic cancer and Karen was diagnosed with HIV. They had their last hope that is Dr Anderson. They came to him for the treatment of their little children._

_"Dr Robbins, I need you with me in the conference room in 10 mins. I have an important case for you." Dr Anderson told Arizona._

_"Yes sir. I'll be right there." She replied._

_10 minutes later, Dr Anderson, Arizona, Peter and Mr and Mrs Mitchells sat in the conference room. _

_"Dr Robbins, these are the scans of the kids. What do you observe?" Dr Anderson says._

_"Well it looks like stage 3 hepatic cancer for Samantha. While Karen has signs of HIV." Arizona replies almost instantly. _

_Before Dr Anderson starts to speak, Peter cuts him off._

_"Not that I have doubt with your skills but Dr Anderson, we need the best for my sister and niece. We don't want a resident to operate on them." Peter says._

_Arizona throws at him a look of annoyance._

_"Sir, I assure you that she is one of the most promising and the best resident we have. With Dr Robbins assisting me in this case, it would be really good for the patients." Anderson says._

_"I understand. Well so what are you're plans then." Peter asks._

_"We definitely need some new scans. These are 6 months old. We need to see where the cancer has spread in Samantha's body. And we need to proceed with treatment for Karen as soon as possible if we want to have any chance of her surviving. Dr Robbins, take Samantha for her scans and start Karen with her medication." Dr Anderson says._

_"Can I know where is Karen's mother?" Arizona asked._

_"She's in Minneapolis with her husband. He met with an accident car vs truck. The driver was drunk. She's with him right now. Both are hoping that their child will survive. It's the only way David will survive. And if my daughter losses both David and Karen then she'll break. She'll die too. She can't live without them." Mrs Mitchells cries into her husband's shoulder. _

_"We'll do our best ma'am." Dr Anderson says._

_4 weeks later._

_Samantha was started with her chemo while Karen was also given medications. There was a ray of hope for the Mitchells family._

_David who was in Minneapolis was also getting better after hearing that her girl was safe and improving. _

_Arizona was paged at 4 in the morning to the hospital. She rushed to the hospital to find that Samantha was crashing and they needed to operate on her immediately. _

_Hours passed by and right in front of their eyes they lost Samantha. Her body was not able to support her with all the heavy dose of medication. Her heart was too weak._

_Arizona and Dr Anderson both went to the Mitchells in the waiting room to give them the news._

_As soon as Mrs Mitchells saw them with the look on their faces, she started crying._

_"No. No. Tell me that nothing happened to my daughter. Say it. Say it." She screamed._

_"I'm sorry Mrs Mitchells..." Dr Anderson started but he was cut off by Peter._

_"How could this happen. She was fine till yesterday. Even this morning. What changed?" _

_"Her body and heart were too weak to handle the medication. I'm so sorry. But her heart gave out." Dr Anderson sadly replies._

_Arizona sniffs with tears in her eyes and stands just besides Dr Anderson, not uttering a word. She had become close to Samnatha. Everything about Samantha reminded her of herself. Samantha was a polite but a intelligent girl. She loved playing with Arizona. Arizona had eaten pudding with her just that morning. But just in a few hours she died and Arizona felt helpless._

_" I understand sir. Thank you but please save Karen. My sister Andrea would die if Karen doesn't survive." Peter sadly says._

_"We'll try our best." Dr Anderson says and leaves with Arizona._

_2 weeks later_

_"What's happening?" Arizona asked the nurse as she came into Karen's room._

_"There's blood coming out from nose, mouth, eyes." The nurse says._

_"Okay prep an OR and get her into surgery as soon as possible." Arizona screams._

_"What's happening." Peter asks Arizona. _

_"She's bleeding as you know. I'm going to go operate on her." Arizona says hurriedly. _

_"Wait. You're operating? Where's Dr Anderson." Peter questioned. _

_"Dr Anderson is admitted with brain tumor and can no longer operate. Now I assure you that I know everything he has taught me. Now if you excuse me." Arizona says and leaves._

_Peter waits out in waiting area. After 2 hours, he saw Arizona coming out with the same expression she had when Samantha died._

_"You killed her? You killed her?" Peter screams._

_"I'm so sorry. But her body gave out." Arizona starts._

_"No. No. You killed her. You killed Karen." Peter screams and starts crying. "It's all your fault..." he says._

_"I'm so sorry." Arizona states crying._

_"Go away. I said go away.!" Peter shouted._

_"Go away before I do something to you." Peter shouts again._

_With that Arizona leaves. She herself was at fault and she knew that too. _

_And with that the life of Samantha Mitchells and Karen Rodriguez ended in a mere span of time._

_Flashback end._

"I remember the day when I had to tell David that his daughter died. It was the most horrible day of my life. I lost my sister a few days ago and then my daughter." Andrea says.

"It was all Arizona's fault. If she wouldn't have operated and if someone else had, maybe Karen would have been with us today and so would David." Peter quietly says.

"Arizona has to pay for it brother. She has to pay for what she did to my daughter. Take away the most precious thing of her life and make her suffer the way I did." Andrea growls.

"She will sister. She will pay." Peter says.

Callie's POV

My body ached and burned. I had never felt such pain in my life. As I opened my eyes, I tried to analyze the surroundings.

It was dark and my hands were tied behind my back. I started panicking and tried to scream when I realized that my mouth was tied with a cloth. I started moving, trying to remove myself when I heard a voice.

"So you woke up darling huh? Do you know where you are? What happened to you? And do you remember where you blonde girlfriend is?" The man said.

That is when I realize. Arizona!

Where am I? What happened to me? Where is Arizona? Who is this man?

It was all I thought about.

It was when I realized it all...

A/N So now I hope with this chapter many of your doubts are cleared. We'll know more next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry for not updating all these days...but I've decided to update twice a week so that I can give time to details...

Thank you again Almicah...it's because of you I'm not deleting this story and continuing with it.

Which 2 days will I update, I'm still deciding. But mostly a Tuesday and and Sunday mostly. Cause these are the two days I'm free after my test exams...

Sorry to keep you'll waiting. So let's quickly see how the 9th chapter goes. What does Callie realize?

Chapter 9

Callie's POV

"Aren't you the same guy from the hospital? I've seen you in there a few times." I nervously say.

"Well, I didn't realize that you saw me sweet cheeks. But if you've seen me that's good. Now since we're going to be together for a very long time let me introduce myself to you. I'm Xavier. It's really so nice to see you in person like. I've been observing you for quite a while now." The guy who's name as he calls him Xavier says.

"What do you mean by being together for a long time? Where are we? What's your problem? And why have you been observing me?" I screamed.

"Well, sweet cheeks. We're in Las Vegas. And you're little girlfriend is in Seattle, probably eaten up by the bomb I planted in you're hospital."

As soon as I heard there was a blast in the hospital, my heart stopped. Literally stopped for a few seconds. I didn't know what was going on. Who is Xavier and why he has kidnapped me? But in that moment, I was only worried about my Arizona. My sweet, beautiful Arizona, who must be probably hurt in the blast. And I'm not even there with her. What if she finds out that I'm not there with her? She'll be so scared.

With all these thoughts, I didn't realize that I hadn't spoken a word. I look at Xavier who's sitting in front of me in a chair. I try to look around my surroundings and I see and assume that it's probably an old construction site never completed.

I begin to panic and start breathing heavily.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks? It took you a long time to realize where you are. Aye!" He says.

"What do you want from me? Is it the money? Then just tell me. I'll give you how much ever you ask for." I reply as tears fall down my eyes.

"How much are you willing to pay huh? 100 million? 200 million? 500 million? I would take it. But my boss wants you. And I don't like to mess with my boss." Xavier says.

"Who's you're boss and why does he want me? What have I done?" I cry.

"Well, you'll soon know about it. When we take you to Minneapolis, my boss will have a chat with you. There are many things waiting for you." He smirks and leaves.

I wonder what all is going to happen with me? Will I have a chance to see the love of my life, or will I be taken away from her in the wink of an eye.

I knew I'll soon find out. I try to suspect the things around me. My hands were tied behind my back to a huge rod. My legs were tied as well. There was a small stairway near by. And a room on my left. Maybe that was probably the place Xavier would stay. And a chair in front of me on which he sat.

I sat there with my eyes closed. Tears streaming down my eyes with only one thought in my mind.

My Arizona.

Arizona's POV

I woke up the next morning and saw that I was holding Calliope's pillow. It then all came into my mind. About Dana's death, the blast and the disappearance of Calliope. I decided to take a shower and then call Carlos. He would probably help. But first I needed to file a missing person report.

I took a shower and came out. I was getting dressed when someone knocked on the door. Thinking it was Calliope, I rushed towards the door.

As I opened the door I saw Andrea. I was confused so as to how she knew where I lived.

"Andrea what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"It's Dana's funeral today. I thought you and Callie would like to join."

"Umm..." I began. I didn't know how to tell her that Callie was missing. If I would tell her that Callie was missing then she wouldn't allow me to attend Dana's funeral. And I needed to go there too cause it was me who killed Dana. And the guilt was still eating me. But I also had to call Carlos and the police.

I finally gave it a thought and decided to go to the funeral first and then call the cops and Carlos. What if Calliope would come back till then? I didn't want to give Carlos a worry without any reason.

"Calliope is visiting her friend today. I'll join you instead Andrea." I say.

"Okay. Can I?" Andrea asks.

"Oh sorry please come in." With Andrea asking I realized that she spoke while she was standing outside.

"Have a seat Andrea. I'll just go get ready. Give me five minutes." I say and rush into the bedroom to change.

Andrea's POV

I saw that Arizona didn't tell me that Callie was missing. She changed the topic. I wondered what was on her mind.

I take a look around their house. It was a nice, cozy place. I could see myself envying Callie and Arizona cause they lived a great life. But not for long. Payback is sure a bitch.

After a few minutes, Arizona came out dressed in a formal black dress. She looked yummy. I could feel my gayness coming out of me. I just wanted to jump at her bones. But then I realized what I was here for and what she had done.

"Andrea, I'm ready shall we?" She says

"Yeah. Let's."

She locks her door and we move to our destination. We sit into her car and get to the church. I wanted her to feel the way I was feeling for killing a little baby. Though Dana was not my own, I really loved her. The funeral consisted of only me, Arizona and the priest. I knew she was curious to ask me where my family was. But I was glad she didn't.

After the funeral was over, we decided to stay there for a few more minutes. I see Arizona leaning down and saying last words of good bye to Dana, I made eye contact with one my brother's men and gave him the action to move forward.

He came in with a cloth full of chloroform. He grabbed her in a second and put the cloth over her face. Within seconds we saw her body going limp. Another guard came and handcuffed her hands behind her back.

We got her into the car as soon as possible and left.

Arizona's POV

I saw that in the funeral it was only me, Andrea and the priest. I desperately wanted to ask her where her family was. But I let it go. I was more worried about Calliope that time.

After the funeral was over, I sat down and gave a final goodbye to Dana. I loved the little girl in a really short span of time.

She was full of life and the cutest little champion I had seen. But sadly her life ended before she could see the world.

I was giving my last words of goodbye to Dana when someone grabbed me by the shoulders from behind. I tried to fight them but they put a cloth on my face. As the sweet smell hits my nose, I realize.

Chloroform. And it all turns black.

Callie's POV

A few hours passed by, I layed there still. I was really thirsty. I wanted water. My stomach was grumbling and I needed food too.

"Hey sweet cheeks, you seem hungry. Let's get some food into your stomach. Do you need water first?" Xavier asks and I nod immediately.

"Here you go, sweet cheeks." He pours some water into my mouth. He doesn't remove my handcuffs but he himself feeds me.

Later he sat in the chair in front of me eating his own food. I keep looking at him. He had tattoos on his right arm and one on his neck. He noticed that I was looking at him. He smiles at me. It is then I ask him

"Do you know what's going to happen with me?"

"Sorry sweet cheeks. I don't. But I do know that you're girlfriend has done something to my boss' sister. It's you girlfriend who'll suffer. How, I don't know myself." He says.

"What has my girlfriend done? Will I ever be able to see her?" I ask

"I don't know the plan. Only the boss knows." He adds.

I sit there in dismay. Hoping that I see my Arizona and that she's safe.

General POV

"We're on our way brother. It'll be 2 days." Andrea speaks on the phone.

"Everything is set here. But make sure the doc doesn't wake up. Be careful on that. I also got news from Xavier. He and the blonde's bitch are now in Las Vegas. Everything is still working according to our plan sister." Peter says.

"Yeah. I hope it all works out."

"It will. Now I'll go check if everything is set up properly or not." Peter says.

"Okay brother. Will see you soon." And Peter hangs up.

"Andrea, Andrea, Andrea. It's time for a little game sister. With change of plans." Peter smirks

2 days later

Callie's POV

I didn't know how many days had passed away before I woke up. But after waking up, two days had passed and I didn't know if anyone would ever find me. Xavier said that I would be shifted to Minneapolis soon, but when he didn't know as well.

I was all but worried about what would happen. Xavier fed me everyday. Not that the food was stale or something. He had taken care of my food and everything. He even took me to the bathroom in the small trailer like room. That was the only time that he opened my hands.

Just like the other two days he came today to take me to the bathroom for a bath cause yes I was stinking. I had found a small escape path. Xavier would always smoke a cigarette when I was taking bath. He always gets distracted while smoking.

I decide to take a chance and run away. Even if I run away, I wouldn't know where to go and how to get back to Seattle cause I had no money. But I needed to try. If I could get away, I could call my dad or Arizona.

"Come on sweet cheeks. Time for bath. You really stink today." Xavier says as he removed the rope tied to my legs.

I walk with him to the bathroom. He opens my handcuffs and I enter the bathroom. I wait for a few minutes. I knew he'd light a cigarette and stand near the edge.

Through a small glass window I see Xavier light a cigarette and stand near the edge. As soon as he does that, I quietly open the door and run for my life. I run as fast as I could through the stairway.

As I reached on the end of the stairway, Xavier catches me.

"Here you are! You give me hard work sweet cheeks. But from now no more baths for you." He growls.

I dejectedly go up with him. He handcuffs my hands again. When we reach upstairs, he ties me up again. He sits in the chair in front of me breathing heavily.

"Why do you wish to die beforehand huh?" Xavier questions.

"I had to try you know. I need to see my Arizona." I say as tears fall down my eyes.

"You're girlfriend is already in Minneapolis. I just got news from my boss. You'll be going there soon." Xavier replies.

"If I'm not killed before her and if I'm allowed to see her." I say.

"You won't be killed before her. Maybe you won't be killed afterall. I don't know what you've done to piss my boss off and her sister. But after observing you from the past two days, you don't seem to be a bad person." Xavier says.

"I don't know what I'm in for as well." I say.

"Don't worry. My boss maybe cruel but he may let you go." Xavier says.

"I just hope so." I say

General POV

"Get her in the play room." Peter growls at one of his men.

Two men carry Arizona into the play room. They lay her on a bed and tie her hands and legs to the bed.

"Good. Now leave. Let her wake up first."

"Everything is set up brother. I see." Andrea says

"Well yes. Callie should be brought here soon. And even the blonde should wake up soon. I hope."

"Yes. Last dose was given 3 hours ago." Andrea replies.

"Good. This will be really fun." Peter smirks.

A/N So like I said I'll be updating twice a week. I hope you guys like the story.

Is Xavier getting close to Callie? What is the play room? We'll know soon.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I've decided with two days to update ie Sunday and Wednesday. I want to give each chapter ample time so that I can work on details

All mistakes are mine.

Now let's move with chapter 10.

WARNING: Will contain VIOLENCE. Do not read if you're light hearted.

Arizona's POV

I could hear people talking around me. The last thing I could remember was going with Andrea for the funeral. Where was I?

My eyes felt heavy. I had a massive headache. i tried to move my hands but I couldn't. I could feel that they were tied. I try to not panic and hence I tried to move my legs. I couldn't move them as well. Now I really began to panic. I tried to speak, but my mouth was filled with gauze. I began shaking. I was having a panic attack.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to wake up huh. We waited for a very long time Dr Robbins. Don't you think it's time for payback?" I hear a man say

I couldn't see clearly at first. When my vision began to clear, I saw him. At first I didn't recognize him but then it all came back in a flash.

"Peter."

Callie's POV

"You know you're lucky to have a girlfriend like Dr Robbins. She does seem like a genuine person." Xavier says with a sad expression on his face.

"I know. Do you know what they will do with her?" I ask him. I wanted to know what they were going to do to Arizona.

"I don't know Dr Torres. My work was just to kidnap you." He says.

He started calling me Dr Torres since I told him about me and Arizona. He was really a innocent guy. But at an early age he had to get into such crimes for money. With no financial background he was stuck. He had to stop studying. He met Peter two years back when he was thrown of his last gang.

He personally felt like a really nice guy. He warmed up to me pretty fast.

"So, don't you have a girlfriend of your own? You always speak of how I am lucky to have Arizona. And you're too good looking of a guy to not have a girlfriend." I say

He laughs, which puzzles me. Why was he laughing? I hope I didn't hit a nerve. After a few seconds, he stops laughing. With a serious look back again he replies,

"I did have a girlfriend Dr Torres. We were to get married as well but she was killed on the same day." He says

"What happened? How?" I ask him

"Her name was Michelle. We both were in the same gang. Her father was the head of the gang I was in. But he never liked me. When we told him that we were to get married, he throwed us of the gang."

"That day it was me who was supposed to get killed. Her father had ordered his men to kill me. But Michelle came in front of me. She took those bullets that I was supposed to take. All those men ran away when they saw that Michelle was killed. That was the worst day of my life. I've never allowed to get in through my walls since then." Xavier cries.

Tears streamed down my eyes. What happened to him I wish it would never happen to anyone. But here I was. My Arizona was kidnapped by some criminal and so was I.

"You'll find someone soon Xavier. Don't worry." I tell him

"I don't think I can ever trust anyone now. All the trust I had was shattered. Trusting anybody is difficult now you know."

"I think it's understandable. Before Arizona, two people left me. I cheated on me and the other one walked away. Just vanished."

"At least you have Arizona now. And she's good for you." Xavier replies.

With that he went to his bed. And I tried to sleep, hoping that my Arizona was safe no matter where she was.

Arizona's POV

"Peter." I gasp.

"So you did recognize me huh?" He said as he came closer. He touched my arms, moving his fingers back and forth on my arms.

"Where am I Peter? What's going on? Why are you here?" I questioned

"All in good time Dr Robbins. First I'd like to ask you something. Do you remember where you were last time?" He asked with a sly look on his face.

"I remember going to the funeral with Andrea. But why does that concern you?" I ask him

Suddenly I see someone walking in. That's the time I notice the surroundings around me. There were various types of hitting weapons and guns and gags around. I wondered what was going to happen with me.

And then I see Andrea.

"Let me introduce you to my dearest sister, Andrea Mitchells. Does it click something?" He asks

I figured it all out. Andrea was Peter's sister which meant she was Samantha's sister too who died when I was a resident in Hopkins. And maybe, Karen was her daughter. But wasn't Dana hers? I was confused completely.

"Well I guess it didn't. Remember Karen? Karen was her daughter. Remember Samantha? She was her sister too. But most of all you certainly remember Dana don't you? Well Dana was her adopted child who was terminally ill already when she adopted her. Which means we just needed a reason to get to you in the hospital. And what are we going to do to you? Well we're taking revenge. Isn't it sweet?" Peter said smirking.

Dana was the adopted child? And Karen was Andrea's own child who I killed. And now they're seeking revenge. I wondered what my fault was that I was being punished in this way.

"Poor Arizona, sorry for the inconvenience but I guess you still remember you're girlfriend right?" Andrea smiles

"Calliope!" I gasp

"You don't have to worry. She's fine with my men. Probably hurt or killed already. Arizona Robbins, you are the reason my husband died, my baby died, and so did my sister. I lost three people at a blink of an eye all thanks to you. What did you think huh? That I'll leave you?

Well certainly not. I suffered because of you. And now so will you. I lost them. And you will now too. But who will you lose? Wait I have an idea. How about your precious little girlfriend?" Andrea growls.

"No..!" I scream. "Not her. Do anything you want with me. But not her. You need your revenge with me right then why are you hurting her? What has she done?" I cry.

"But we want to make you suffer don't we baby?" Andrea caresses my face. I flinch at her touch.

"Aww.! Did I hurt? Well be prepared cause this ain't nothing. It's just the beginning." Andrea smirks and walks away.

All the men and Peter leave the room. I hear them locking the room. I couldn't move. So I just laid there in hope that maybe someone could get me out of here.

General POV

"What's next brother?" Andrea asks as she enters her brother's office.

"Time to pay Miss Callie a little visit." Peter smirks.

"I didn't get you brother. Are we going there?" Andrea questions.

It wasn't in the plan to go meet Callie is Las Vegas. What was happening? Andrea was confused. Why the need of change in plans?

"We won't go meet her sister. None of us will. But how will Arizona know that? We'll send one of my men and beat the shit out of Callie, then we take a picture of hers and show it to Arizona. Let her feel the pain too." Peter growls.

"But when it's time to use the toys on Arizona, I will use them. I need to take my personal revenge first. I still remember the day I told David that our little Karen was no longer with us. It was because of her he died."

"You can take the revenge you want sister. Take all the revenge you want. But keep her alive cause I need to play my little game as well." Peter smirks

Arizona's POV

I still remember the reason why I was so distracted during Karen's surgery. But in a way it was my fault.

I killed them all. And now even my Calliope was paying for it. I hoped that she was safe and these people are messing with my brains. But why would they?

I could only pray to God that the love of my life is safe.

Flashback.

Baltimore, Maryland

_Arizona was working the last hours of her 36 hour shift. She was very tired with the Mitchells case._

_She went into the locker room and changed into her street clothes. She sat in her car and drived home._

_She had that feeling throughout the day that something was wrong. But what it was she wasn't sure._

_She parked her car in the garage and entered her home. When she did she saw her parents sitting on the sofa in the living room. Her mother in one corner weeping continously and on the other side her father, who sat there stunned._

_She slowly went near them. Afraid that it was the one thing she didn't want to ever hear. The one thing she always craved more in her life._

_"Daddy." She slowly asked "What happened dad?" She shook him. Panic evident in her eyes._

_"Zoni bear..." The Colonel started._

_"No...no...please tell me that isn't what I think it is. Please." She cried._

_"They're gone Zoni bear. Tim and Dani are gone. Their camp was attacked last night." The colonel said_

_"No...noo...Dad noo...it's a lie. My Dani and Timmy aren't dead. They promised that they'll come back to me. My little Dani promised." Arizona said as she cried._

_Daniella Elizabeth Robbins was her dearest little sister who she loved more than Timothy. Dani always tried to copy Arizona in everyway and trusted her more than anyone else._

_She once even jumped off the roof when Arizona said that she could fly if she would jump of the roof._

_Arizona couldn't believe that fact that her little sister and her beloved brother died in the army. _

_When Daniella said that she wished to be a doctor in the army, Arizona tried her best to change her decision. But she was unable to. She made Daniella promise her that she would come back to her but she broke that promise._

_"I hate you Daniella. I hate you. You promised you'll come back to me. But you're just as a big liar as Timmy. I hate you both." Arizona cried._

_Her father came and embraced her. "I hate them daddy. Why did they leave me alone? Why daddy? Why?" _

_"I don't know Zoni bear, I don't know." _

_Her father tightly embraced her. Holding on to the only child he was left with. He opened his arms for his wife too. She joined him as well. Both the parents held on to their last child and they grieved for their two beautiful children who were no longer there with them._

_The next day, the bodies of both Daniella Robbins and Timothy Robbins was loaded off the helicopter. And the only thing handed to Arizona was the country's flag which her brother and sister protected and for which they gave their lives. _

_Arizona was distracted all the while during the funeral. After it was over, her parents brought her home and asked her to take some rest. _

_When she entered her room she saw something ringing. She saw it was pager. Karen Mitchells was in danger._

_She went to the hospital as fast as she could even after her parents told her not to. But fate had its own games._

_Maybe it was in her fate that she met the Mitchells and now she was in this condition. _

_Flashback end._

Arizona's POV(contd)

I always thought that if maybe Dani and Timmy didn't die then maybe I could have saved Karen. But fate had its plans and I left it there.

Never did I ever think that the Mitchells would ever take revenge. And now it wasn't in my control so as to what will happen to me and my Calliope.

I couldn't save Dani and Timmy. But I will save my Calliope off this. And I made that promise to myself.

I will be her good man in the storm. Now is the time to prove my love.

General POV

"Noooooo..! It hurts please. Don't. Don't hurt me." Callie cried as she was being hit with a whip.

"Arizonaaaa! Make it stooop! Please make it stop!"

But her cries were useless. Once they had beaten her enough, they clicked a picture of hers.

They saw her body become lifeless and the guys smirked.

"Boss should be happy now."

A/N Now I know I changed that Arizona has two siblings. I wanted variation from the storyline on Grey's. A little warning to everyone that there will be violence further in the story from this chapter onwards.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I hope you guys aren't losing interest in the story. Trying to work hard to get the best to you. Thank you for your reviews, they encourage me more.

And again, thank you Almicah. If it weren't for you encouraging me to continue, I would have given up long back.

On board with the 11th chapter.

WARNING: There's going to be VIOLENCE from this chapter. If you don't like violence then please do not continue any further.

Callie's POV

Tonight was just like the others. Xavier fed me and then he went of to sleep as usual. I was trying to get comfortable as much as I could with the position I was in. I rested my head back and tried to get some sleep.

I was thinking of Arizona for long. Thinking about our good and happy moments. I could beg anyone to get us out of this situation. But then again, who would help us? No one knew where we were.

Soon I fell asleep. It felt like I slept for only a few minutes, most probably hours but I felt heat coming from somewhere. I thought it was probably Xavier doing something. After a few minutes of trying to get back to sleep again, I felt more heat. I opened my eyes to see what was going on.

And oh boy! Why did I? I wondered. I saw two men, standing in front of me. And other men close by. One of which was heating a metal rod in fire, while the other was applying some turpentine. I gulped at that site.

The two guys standing in front of me were both really big, like wrestlers. With tattoos similar to the ones Xavier has. Maybe they were of the same group. But most of all I was afraid of what's going to happen when.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed

One of the guys hit me with a metal rod right were my wrists were handcuffed. I screamed so loud that Xavier came out running. He looked surprised to see these men. He probably knew them.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" They caught me off guard again.

"What do you guys want? Why are you hitting her?" Xavier questions them

"Boss told. And has asked you to stay out of it." One of the guys with the heated metal rod told him

"But..." Xavier starts but he's cut off by the other one standing in front of me.

"Oh shut up Xavier. Please don't tell me you have feelings for her. Boss has given us orders. After its done we'll be gone. I promise. We won't interfere after this."

Xavier quietly stands there. I look at him with wide eyes with all that pain I was going through.

"Now bitch, I will ask you two questions. Answer them and you'll be safe. Okay? Any questions?" The guy in front of me asks drawing my attention back to him from Xavier.

"And what if I don't wish to answer those questions?" I hiss

"Well baby...then you know what will happen." He says as he looks around at the guys with the metal rods.

I shiver at the sight. But I try to keep my calm.

"Now bitch, on board with the first question." He says and sits on the chair in front of me in which Xavier used to sit.

"My first question is, what was the purpose that you're girlfriend killed Dana? Remember her?" He asks

He said killed Dana. That means Arizona wasn't successful. Oh God! Is this revenge? I began to shiver at that thought.

"She didn't kill Dana. She was very sick. She died on her own." I scream

"Well bitch that wasn't the answer to my question, but I will reply that that's not case cause Dana could have been saved. You're girlfriend was distracted as ever." He says

"And bitch, from now on answer straight to point. Don't tell me facts and stories instead. Cause if you don't answer correctly, you will be punished. And I know you don't want that now do you?" He smirks

"So I'll ask one more time. Why did your girlfriend kill Dana?"

"She didn't. It was an accident. AHHHHHHHHHH!" I'm cut off as a heated metal rod hits me. The pain was excruciating. I could feel my skin burn.

"Answer bitch. I don't have all night." He says

Another hit and I scream again. This time I could feel something sticky. It was probably the one rod with turpentine. It hurt like a bitch. Tears streams down my eyes. It hurt so bad.

I kept taking the beatings cause I hadn't know until now that Dana was dead. I couldn't bear the pain. It was too much.

"Well if not the first one then tell me the second. Why did your girlfriend give Andrea false faith when she knew Dana would die?" He growled.

"I don't know. I have no answer. I know nothing." I say in tears

"Well then you pay the price. Receive your punishment." He says

The other men keep hitting me with such force. I could feel the bones in my wrist break. They kicked me in thr chest many times. I knew I would have broken my ribs. They hit me with a whip inorder to get an answer out. But I had nothing to say to them. I kept on taking the beatings. They kept hitting me until I was about to pass out. Tears no longer fell from my eyes. I rolled my eyes the other way to see Xavier looking at me with apology in his eyes.

They then used a knife to cut down on my arms and legs. And then poured salty water on them. I could feel my flesh burning. I screamed.

"Arizona! Save me! Please stop this.!"

They kept hitting and then stopped when they saw I was about to pass out. I saw one of them removing his phone and clicking a picture. He smirked and said

"Boss will be happy."

And then it all turned black.

General POV

Andrea walks into the playroom to have some fun with Arizona.

"Rise and shine for some fun!" She screams into Arizona's ears

Arizona's eyes opened as Andrea removed the blindfold from her eyes. She blinked her eyes for sometime in order to adjust it to the light around.

"Did you get proper sleep? I suppose the bed was very comfortable." Andrea smugly says

Arizona only looks at her unable to speak because of the gag in her mouth. Her throat was dry and she wanted water. They hadn't fed her for the past two days that she was there.

"Now let's get to the point. I'm here to have some fun time. You see I have nothing to do so I'm bored. So I need some entertainment now don't I?" Andrea questions Arizona and she moves round near the bed.

"So let's start. First of all I'm sure you must be worried about Callie. How about I show you a picture of hers that my men took of hers in Las Vegas and then we get to play huh?"

Arizona struggles to move but her body was so tightly tied to the bed that she couldn't even move. After a few attempts she gave up.

Andrea removes a photo from her pocket and shows it to Arizona. It was the picture that her men had taken of Callie after hitting her.

As soon as Arizona's eyes laid on the picture, her heart stopped. Tears automatically started streaming down her eyes. In the picture was her Callie, who had now burnt skin and other bruises as she said there unconscious. Arizona couldn't see the picture anymore. Callie was in pain and she was the reason. All of this began with her. She felt really guilty.

Andrea kept the picture back into her pocket and said.

"Now that you know how Callie is let us play! You're gag is already setup so now I just need my instruments." Andrea says and goes to the entrance of the room to retrieve a box. She brought the box and kept it in front of Arizona and opened it.

Arizona gasped when she saw what was in the box. The box contained different types of blades, knives, whips, etc.

Arizona understood that this would not be good.

Callie's POV

My head was pounding and my body was paining. I was unable to move. It hurted so much. My eyelids were very heavy. I could barely open my mouth.

"Callie? Callie? Are you okay? Talk to me." I heard Xavier calling.

"It hurts." I try to speak and cough

"Here, drink some water." Xavier offers me some water. He put a straw in my mouth. I greedily drink the water.

My skin was burning. It felt as if my body was on fire. I tried to move but Xavier stopped me.

"Hey, hey. Don't move. I've put some bandages. Stay still okay?"

"Who were they? And what did they want from me?" I asked him

"They were my boss' men. I don't know the reason they came and did this. But I'm sure it's boss who told them to do this to you."

"Why me Xavier? What have I done?"

"I don't know Dr Torres. I wish I knew. I wish I could have left you so you could go back to Seattle. But I'm unable to do so cause Arizona is with them."

Xavier and I quietly sit there as I thought about Arizona. Wondering if they did this to me then what were they doing with her. And then suddenly something striked my mind.

"Xavier, when am I to be shifted to Minneapolis?" I asked him

"Maybe in two weeks probably. Or when boss says. Why?"

"I have a plan. For all of us to be free."

I'm coming for you Arizona. I'm coming for you.

General POV

"Did you speak to him?" Peter asked one of his men.

"Yes. I did. But it looks like he's lost his memory. He won't recognize anyone."

"That's good. If we convince him, with him on our side we'll be able to make this game as dangerous as ever. I'll give you three days to convince him. If you don't then you know what will happen to you. Go now." Peter says

The man walks off the room and closes the door.

"Call Xavier and tell him to get Callie here in three days. In the meantime keep an eye on him." Peter tells his most trusted man.

"As you wish sir. But what about your sister?"

"Andrea is right now distracted with the docs. Let her be. It's good for us. She'll soon get the shock of her life as well. Let's not be to hasty though. One mistake and BOOM! Gone. Now we don't want that do we?" Peter laughs

"No sir we don't." And his trusted one laughs with him.

It was cruel game that Peter was playing. And he was not just playing with Callie and Arizona but also with his sister. Why was it that way only he knew.

Andrea's POV

"Ahhhhhh!" Arizona screams. I swear I loved it when the bitch screams. It's like the best sound. I whip her once again. And she screams in agony once again.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you would have saved Karen that time you know. Samantha wasn't your mistake, but my dear Karen was. And now you'll pay." I growl as I pick up another knife blade and hit her with it again.

I kept hitting her until I wasn't tired. I had been hitting her for the past 45 minutes. Her screams were muffled by the gag. I step back and take a deep breath as I closed my eyes. When I opened them I see that the marks were turning blue. I wondered why but it gave me a weird satisfaction. I could see her pain.

She was breathing heavily. Her body was shaking and there was coming from her arms. I hit her the most there.

"This could have been avoided Arizona if my girl was alive. My life was over the day Karen and David my husband both were taken away from me. David was getting better. But that one news destroyed it all. You destroyed my life. And now you'll pay for it. Take some rest. I'll be back with food in sometime." I say and leave. I closed the door and walked away.

I was on my way walking to my bedroom when I passed my brother's office. I could hear them speaking.

"Andrea is right now distracted with the docs. Let her be. It's good for us. She'll soon get the shock of her life as well. Let's not be to hasty though. One mistake and BOOM! Gone. Now we don't want that do we?" I hear my brother laugh.

What was my brother talking about? What was that shock? Was my own brother planning a conspiracy on me?

Questions, questions and questions. They all ran around my mind. I wondered what their answers would be. I hope I'm not in the middle of a big game myself.

A/N Will Andrea know about Peter's plan? What will she do about it? How is Arizona? And what is Callie's plan to escape?

Questions, questions and questions. We'll get the answers soon.

Thank you for your reviews. :)

-UN


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING: Will contain VIOLENCE. Do not read if you can't handle it.

General POV

"Did you understand what I'm trying to say?" Callie asked Xavier.

Callie was explaining her plan to Xavier and what all things were needed to be done. She wasn't really trusting Xavier with herself. But she needed to take the risk for Arizona.

"Got it well doc." Xavier is cut off as his phone starts ringing indicating that it was Peter calling him.

"Callie...shh! It's boss." Xavier tells her and picks up his phone.

"Aye! Boss."

"How's the chica?" Peter asks

"All well. Just beaten up rough. I had to take care of it." Xavier tells as he rubs his chin

"It was necessary. I had no time to inform. Her girl's strength had to be broken." Peter informs

"What's the call for boss? I know you never call without a reason."

"Haha! Caught me there huh! Well get the girl in two days. She's needs to be with her doc in the playroom."

"Got it boss. Will do." Xavier tells him

"See you in two days then." Peter says and hangs up

"Two days." Xavier repeats

Callie stares at him. Wondering what was about to happen in two days. Xavier then turns and looks at her.

"Callie, looks like everything is working as per your plan." Xavier grins

"What's happening boy?" She asks him

"We're going to Minneapolis baby!" Xavier smirks

"Oh! Yay! Get everything ready then." Callie tells him

"I'm coming for you baby! Just hold on!" She thinks

"But we need to be careful. Peter and his sister are both smarter than we think." Xavier tells her

"I break bones for a living Xavier. If someone gets in the way, I'll break their bones." Callie grins

"Hey! Don't break mine though!" Xavier mocks

"I won't." Callie laughs. Xavier too joins her.

"But how are we going to go?" Callie asks him

"Road trip. We need to leave right now. When we reach there I'll make the necessary arrangements for the plan." Xavier tells her as he starts packing everything up.

"Okay." Callie says but is cut off as her stomach growls

"Oopsie! I guess you need to feed me first." Callie smiles

"Woman, you seriously eat way more than me. I'll get you something wait." Xavier smiles and leaves to get Callie food

"Arizona. Baby please hold on a little longer. I'll be there in no time." Callie says into the open space.

Arizona's POV

My body ached as I tried to move. All the beating that Andrea gave was too much. I didn't know if I could survive any longer. She had come back earlier to feed me and give me some water.

I was fed only once a day and water was given twice a day. They mostly choked me by putting the water from the bottle directly into my mouth.

Yesterday were the beatings. I was scared about what would happen today. Just then I heard the door open. I gulped.

"Thoughts at the wrong time Robbins." I thought.

"Well Arizona." I heard Peter "I hope Andrea gave you a nice welcome present yesterday. Today I have a big surprise for you. Guess what it could be. But how will you speak? You're gagged. Well let's see what's the surprise shall we?"

I could that my legs and my hands were being put inside individual boxes now empty. Why the boxes? I thought and then I heard that noise.

"Bad timing again Robbins." I thought

But this time it was really bad. That noise was.

Mice.

I gulped.

"I'm sure you must have guessed till now Arizona haven't you. Your hands are tied you can't move them. What will you do when hundreds of mice are put into these boxes? They'll bite the hell out of you." He says

I gulp again. Mice? Really? What had I done to deserve this? Why does this have to be my punishment? I wondered.

As I try to prepare myself, hundreds of mice are put into the boxes and they start biting immediately. I wiggle in pain. It was too much.

"Enjoy the treat Dr Robbins." Peter says and leaves and I'm left all alone right here with the mice in pain.

"Save me Calliope. Save me if you can." I thought and then darkness.

Callie's POV

"Xavier? You'll have to lift me. I can't stand or walk. They hit too hard." I say

"Hahaha!" Xavier looks at me and laughs

"Hey stop laughing. It's your men who did this to me." I pout

"Alright, alright. Come on let's go." Xavier says as he lifts me up and gets me into the car. I adjust inside just as he asks

"Do you need something else? I'm about to get the remaining things down."

"No thanks." I say

Soon we're packed up and ready to go. We put on our seatbelts and begin our journey.

Almost an hour later into the journey I ask Xavier

"Do you think that you'll ever be able to leave all this and live a happy life?"

"I did you know. But then I can't. I have no proper education and plus Peter would kill me if I tried to leave." He sadly says.

"Why does he hold this power?"

"How will all of his men stick to him then? If all leave then he'll have no one working for him." Xavier tells me

I nod and keep quiet. Enjoying the fresh air for the first time in many days. Probably almost a week. For a moment I forgot about all the pain and crisis I was going through in my life. I even forgot about Arizona for a fraction of a second. But as soon as I tried to put my hand out of the car I realized that they were handcuffed. Xavier noticed this and asked me

"Do you want me to open them?"

"Please?" I tell him

He pulls over to the side of the road and uncuffs me. I pull my hands free. I could see the bruises that were and Xavier had an agreement that he would keep me handcuffed cause if suddenly someone would make an appearance then both of us would be in trouble.

"Happy now?" Xavier pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Yep a lot." I happily tell him

"Shall we leave then?"

"Yep! Here we come Peter!" I scream enthusiastically.

Xavier looks at me and laughs. Two days and I'll be with Arizona. I missed her soo much.

We travelled the entire day without stopping. Xavier had given me the bag of food. He ate his sandwich while driving and so did I. Finally came the night. And we needed to stop but Xavier said that he could continue. And so we did. After an hour or two it was 2 am in the morning. We were on the highway when a car abruptly stopped in front of us. I got scared. Xavier stopped the car and asked him to hold him tightly. And so I did.

I see three men coming out of the car with these huge rifles in their hands. And they scream

"Out! Both of you come out! NOW!"

"Hands up!" The other one says

I suddenly see Xavier removing his gun when those men start firing. He takes my hand and we run behind for cover.

The men shoot and Xavier shoots back. This wasn't ending. And when I see that Xavier realized that I see him removing a hand grande.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?" I growl at him

"What else you want me to do then huh? We have no option. I have to do this." He looks at me sadly. I nod

"I can't believe you carried this all the way with us." I mutter

"And now it's helping us. Put your head down." He says.

As soon as I do what he says

BOOOM!

And everything turns black with smoke.

Arizona's POV

I wake up in a lot of pain. I can feel my skin burning and I remember the mice.

God it hurts so much. And then I suddenly see the light. My blindfold is opened. I see someone freeing my arms and legs. I wondered if I was being released or what.

The guys pick me up from the bed and throw me at one corner of the room. It hurt. And then suddenly I see someone being thrown inside the room. I try to move forward and see who it was and I gasp in shock.

"Calliope."

I see the battered body of my girlfriend. With burnt skin and bruises. Tears started falling down my eyes. I rush towards her as fast as I could in my condition. When I get close to her I see that she's unconscious.

"Ohh baby! What did they do to you?" I say and I cry in pain for myself and my Calliope.

A/N What happened when Xavier threw the granade? How did Callie reach there?

All answers in the next chapter.

-UN


	13. Chapter 13

A/N So I know I left you all with a cliffhanger. But we'll continue right from where we left.

Will be getting answers today.

And please keep the reviews coming. They remind me that you guys are still very interested in the story.

On board with chapter 13

General POV

"Calliope, baby please wake up." Arizona tried to wake Callie up. Callie had been unconscious for the past 45 minutes. In that time Arizona was analyzing Callie's injuries.

She could see that she was beaten a lot. There were several bruises on her arms, wrists and her face too. Her body was covered with black smoke. Arizona was most worried about her tender stomach. She worried that Callie might be having some internal bleeding.

All Arizona could think was about what more this place and Andrea was going to do to them. And then she saw Callie moving her fingers. She again tried to wake Callie up.

"Baby please, wake up. For me. I'm right here." Arizona said as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Arizona?" Callie weakly asked.

"Yes baby. I'm right here. Wake up." Arizona encouraged her.

Callie opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She weakly cupped Arizona's face with her hand and smiled.

"Baby" Callie said.

"I'm right here love." Arizona cried

Callie took a look at Arizona's appearance. She got scared when she noticed the scratches and blade marks on Arizona's body. She got the biting marks on Arizona's arms. She decided to ask her about it. They looked fresh.

"Arizona, baby, what did they do to you? What happened? Who's doing all this?" Callie asked her worriedly.

"Calm down Calliope. I'll tell you everything. Turns out that the patient Dana I was treating her mother Andrea was the mother of a patient I lost when I was doing my residency. She and her brother are now taking revenge." Callie gasped when he heard this.

Arizona told her what had exactly happened with Andrea and Peter. She even told Callie about how Andrea gave her a beating and the mice that gave her the bite marks.

"But this is wrong Arizona. We have to do something about it." Callie told her.

"And what will we do Calliope? We have no idea what they can do to us. And what they're planning to do ahead." Arizona says frustrated.

"Arizona stop. Listen to me."

"Callie. Please we can't do anything. I can't put you in any more danger than we already are in." Arizona pleads with Callie.

"And if we stay here, they'll kill us. Is that what you want?" Callie shouts

"I'm not saying that but there isn't anything we can do." Arizona shouts as well this time. She was getting tired of arguing with Callie.

"I have a plan Arizona. And I have help too." Callie tells Arizona, who looks at her with a look of annoyance.

"And what is it Calliope?" Arizona asks sarcastically.

"Oh God! Please for once trust me. I really have help. Let me explain. Please." Callie pleads with Arizona.

"That's enough Callie. You're out of your mind. Probably the beatings have taken your sense of you. And stop the discussion cause the more we talk, the more we'll feel thirsty. And they provide you only twice a day with water that's choked in your mouth." Arizona says and ends the discussion. She walks and goes and sits in the corner of the room far from Callie. She didn't wish to fight anymore. She had to save Callie and get them out from here. But the question was how.

Andrea's POV

Xavier had been unconscious for about two hours now and we were getting impatient. Xavier had brought Callie with him hours ago. They both looked like they were in some kind of blast.

Callie was straight away taken to the playroom. While my brother had got in a doctor to take care of Xavier's injuries. We also noticed that someone had shot him. And hence we were impatiently waiting for Xavier to wake up.

"Urgh!" I heard Xavier groan in pain.

"Xavier? It's boss. Do you feel alright?" My brother asks him.

Xavier wakes up and leans on the backrest of his bed.

"I'm fine boss." He tells us.

"What happened out there huh? How did you get shot?" I ask him

"Those bastards of the Bluex gang blocked our way as we were coming on the highway. They started shooting us, so I threw a grenade at them so that they would run away. But we both were close proximity as well and hence were caught up in the blast too." He tells us

"So did you do what I asked you to with Callie?" My brother asks him.

"What brother? I didn't get you. I'm confused right now." I ask them. I had no idea what was going on.

"Well I'll tell you." Xavier replies.

"Boss wanted me to build a strong relation with Callie and gain her trust. That way if she had any escape plan, I would know of it because I'm the only one who can get her out of here. I told her the same old crappy story I tell all my other victims and just like the others, she fell into it." Xavier laughs.

My brother is wicked, I thought.

"So what's the plan then?" Peter asks Xavier.

"Great escape with my help. But I know for sure that at the moment, Arizona won't trust her, as it's too risky. But I'll convince the shit out of them and then you can go ahead with the rest." Xavier says and smirks

"Wicked. Really wicked brother. Wow! This is getting better than I expected. You really are the best brother Peter." I say as I embrace my brother.

"Anything for you dear sister." Peter lovingly smiles and tells me.

"I'm loving this game." I smirk

Callie's POV

Arizona didn't trust when I said that I have help. I understood her reasons but she didn't even listen to what I had to say and that hurt the most. But I wasn't going to wait for her. I had to go on and continue with plan without Arizona.

I hear someone opening the door and there comes Xavier with a guy who I guess is Andrea's brother and Andrea herself. I sighed in relief when I saw that Xavier was fine.

The sound of the door opening draws Arizona's attention. She turns around and looks at me. When she sees that it's Peter, she comes close to me and holds my hand tightly.

"Hope you enjoyed your stay in Las Vegas. Cause here it won't be anything like the way you stayed there but worse. That means more beatings, torture in different ways. Now I'm sure you're wondering why I'm doing all this. I guess this question can be answered by your girlfriend. Or maybe she already told you didn't she?" The guy growled. I see Andrea smirking besides him.

The sly smile on his face irritated me. I wished to just slap the smile of his face.

"What are you here for?" I asked him. My voiced laced with anger. He smiles again.

"Oh God! I'm going to end up kicking him in his ass." I thought.

"Well chica, you're in my house and your asking me only what I am doing here? You have guts chica." He tells me with his stupid smile.

I roll my eyes at his answer. Arizona tightly squeezes my hand, her way of telling me to shut up my mouth. But I don't wish to stop. And she glares at me, so I finally stop.

"What is the problem now Peter?" Arizona asks him finally.

"Xavier here, is going to help you in a locked room. I promised him his fun." He says and smiles AGAIN. Urgh he's starting to piss me off.

At Peter's statement Arizona gets scared. She tightly holds my hand. It felt as if she was about to break it. I try to calm her down. But I did anything but calm her down. She was starting to panic.

"This was the reason I wanted her to listen to me." I thought.

"I'll leave now. Have fun Xavier. Come on sister." And with that both Andrea and her brother leave. Xavier goes and closes the door. And then turns around and comes towards us slowly. With a sly smile on his face, he starts walking towards Arizona. She gets scared and screams.

"Stay away from me you son of a bitch." And with that both mine and Xavier's acting fails as we both start laughing.

"Why are you both laughing?" Arizona questions us with a look of shock on her face.

"Babe." I say as I move close to her.

"I want you to meet Xavier. He's the part of my plan." I tell her

"WHAT!? Calliope are you crazy. He's one of Peter's men. He kidnapped you. How can you say he's in your plan?" She screams.

"Babe, calm down. He's not bad. He just got into bad things. Trust me. He's here to help us. Please calm down and listen to us." I tell Arizona.

"Yes, Dr Robbins. I'm here to help. Please believe us." Xavier attempts as well.

"Why should I believe you bastard?" Arizona growls at him

"Arizona stop! Alright? Now listen to me. He's helping. I trust him. And you should as well. Xavier I apologize for her words."

"I still don't trust him Calliope."

"Arizona... Trust me please?" I plead Arizona.

"Okay. So what's the plan? Wait a minute. Xavier why did Peter say you're about to have fun with us?" Arizona asked him and I smiled.

"Well I had to make Peter trust me that I'm going to torture you'll. But right now we'll be making a plan for your escape."

"Okay. So what's the plan?" Arizona asks him.

"Did you find the way out?" I asked Xavier.

"Yes I did. Look. If you leave from west wing, it'll lead you to the forest. You cross it and you reach the main city. And from there you can get a cab to the airport and leave straight for Miami to your dad alright?" He told me.

"But how long will it take to cross the forest?" Arizona questions him.

"2 hours max if you keep walking without stopping."

"Okay. That's good Xavier. And how will we escape from this place? There must be guards everywhere." I asked him

"Callie, the west wing doesn't have many guards. You both can easily escape at night."

"So we do it tonight?" I asked him.

"Yes tonight. I should leave now. Peter must be wondering where I am. I'll come at midnight. You both be ready okay?"

"Yes." Me and Arizona say in unison.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." Xavier says and leaves.

Arizona turns to me and smiles.

"Calliope do you really trust him?"

"I do Arizona. Trust me on this one." I cup her face and kiss her.

And tonight we'll escape this place forever.

TONIGHT.

General POV

"How long to escape from the forest?" Peter asks Xavier.

"72 hours if they keep walking without a break, which is impossible. Don't worry we'll catch them. Just please keep the west wing clear today." Xavier says

"I will. But if you cheat me, you know that I'll kill her." Peter smirks

"I won't cheat." Xavier sternly replies

"Good...Cause this is getting better and better. Have fun tonight doctors. Tomorrow it'll be a wrecked day." Peter laughs.

And so were Andrea and Xavier. But the game Peter was playing was only in his brain. And only he knew what was next in Arizona and Callie, Andrea and Xavier's life. Along with the person who he was using to blackmail Xavier with.

A/N Callie thinks Xavier is her friend but he's helping Peter. Oh oh What's going on?

Find out how Arizona and Callie escape.

Keep the reviews coming please.

-UN


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I hope you guys are still interested in the story. I'm continuing it cause I wish to finish this one, but not in haste. I had given a quick update last time and hence the reason for delay. I had the chapter completed so I posted.

I'm very excited about this week's Grey's Anatomy episode. The promo was nail biting, nerve wrecking. I hope Arizona and Meredith are fine.

Now I won't waste any time, let us move onto the next chapter. We'll get to know how they escape and what games Xavier is playing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

General POV

"Okay I want you guys to act cool and show as if you didn't see them escape. Is that clear?" Xavier asked the guards. He'd got complete permission from Peter to use the guards the way he wanted for his plan.

He had a well devised plan ready for Callie and Arizona. It was so well planned that even Andrea was confused about it. And the first part was to throw the doctors in the forest and he was ready for it. After explaining everything to the guards, he walked towards the playroom where Callie and Arizona were ready for their escape.

He was just about to enter when he saw Peter coming there.

"What's it boss?" Xavier asked him

"Nothing, just came to check up on you." Peter replies

"Everything is going as per plan boss. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Just don't forget to do what I asked you to. It'll show that this all is not known to you and that we planned it." Xavier reminds him.

"Xavier, have I ever forgotton anything? I still haven't forgotten that Andrea had killed Nikki when she was in pain without knowing that it was her. So don't worry about it. I won't forget. Now go do your work." Peter assures him and leaves the place.

Xavier smirks and then proceeds to open the door. The moment he opened the door, he saw that Callie and Arizona were ready for him. They both stand up and look at him.

"Are you both ready?" Xavier asks them.

"We are. Is it clear outside?" Callie asks him.

"It is. Now come on. We shouldn't waste any time." Xavier moves forward to take Callie's hand but Arizona gets in the middle and holds Callie's hand.

"But Xavier, in which direction should we go?" Callie questions him.

"You run north. Here take this compass and run north. Now come on we don't have time. The guards have a shift change now. This is our only chance." He tells them.

"Okay, let's go." Arizona says and they leave the room.

Xavier takes them from the main corridor to the garden and then the other wing. They were just about to reach the west wing when,

"Wait." Xavier stops them abruptly. They see a guard coming near them. Both Callie and Arizona in that moment thought that maybe death was nearby now.

"Sir Xavier. Where are you taking them?" The guard asks him

"Boss asked for them. Now go. Do your work." Xavier shoos the guard away. "Come on. Let's go." He tells Callie and Arizona.

Callie and Arizona both hot on their heels ran behind Xavier. They reached the west wing gate. Xavier opens the gate and an alarm starts ringing. The noise alarmed the guards and they see Peter running and coming along with his guards.

"Run you both. Gooo" Xavier tells them.

"But what you? If they come to know that you helped us escape, they'll kill you." Callie tells him

"Don't worry about me. Go. Now!" Xavier pushes them and runs back.

Both Callie and Arizona run as fast as they can. They see the forest about 200 meters away from them and they run as fast as their injured legs could.

Peter reaches the gate and sees them running away. He removes his gun and aims.

"Ahh!" Callie screams and falls down. Peter had shot her in the leg.

"Calliope. Come on. I know you're in pain but we have to run. Come on." Arizona puts her hand under Callie's arms. She gives her support and they both run deep into the forest.

Peter watches them running away. He sends some of his guards so that Callie and Arizona think that they're following them. Xavier walks besides Peter and laughs.

"You're aim is still perfect boss."

"As good as old. Let the doctors enjoy a few days in the forest. And then it'll be showtime." Peter smirks and Xavier laughs with him.

This is about to get good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie's POV

Peter freaking shot me. God I hate that son of a bitch. Both me and Arizona ran deep into the forests just the way Xavier told us. We could hear the guards following us. We needed to divert them and then get to the original way and leave this place forever.

"Arizona, I see a cave there. We should get inside it and wait till the guards go away. And also my leg hurts bad. I can't run anymore."

"Okay. Let's go." Arizona tells me and we run into the cave.

Arizona lays me down and examines my wound. She gasps and I wondered what she saw.

"Arizona what is it?" I ask her.

"Calliope, there is no exit wound. And this bullet isn't any ordinary one. This bullet is full of bacteria that will eat your flesh. We need to remove this as soon as possible. We need to take you to a hospital soon." Arizona says and tears stream down her eyes.

"Hey hey, it'll be fine. Don't worry. Xavier said that we'll reach the city in two hours. After that we can go to the hospital." I say as I cup her face and pull her down for a kiss.

We stay there and wait for the guards to leave for almost an hour. That was what we felt. Soon the guards leave the place and we move ahead.

Arizona pulls me towards her for support and we both start walking. It was almost time for sunrise but we still couldn't find the way out. Xavier had told us to keep walking north and that was what we did. But we couldn't find the way out of this huge forest.

"Callie, we've been walking all night. You have to rest baby." I hear Arizona say.

"But..." Arizona cuts me off.

"But nothing baby. Rest for sometime and then we'll find the way."

Arizona rests me against a tree and sits besides me. I rest my head against her shoulder. She kisses my forehead and I close my eyes.

"I think Xavier lied to us." I hear Arizona say. I lift my head and look at her.

"What do you mean?" I ask her

"I think he tricked you Calliope. He lied to us. If he had said the truth, we should have reached by now. He fooled us Calliope. Think about it yourself. Why would someone like him help us?" When Arizona tells me, I think about it. But it was so confusing because of the gun shot.

"I don't know Arizona. Are we going to die out here?" I ask her slowly.

"No. No we won't. I won't let us die. Please believe me. I wouldn't let anything happen to us." Arizona cries.

"I'm scared." I tell Arizona.

"We'll soon get out of here. Don't worry." She kisses me and we lay there as Arizona holds me.

And maybe I was fooled. But I still couldn't believe it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

General POV

"Let's play that little game of yours sister." Peter growls.

The guards bring his sister Andrea and tie her up to the bed in the playroom.

"Brother, why are you doing this?" Andrea cries. This causes Peter to snap and goes near Andrea, grabs her neck and chokes her.

"Remember Nikki? Does that name remind you something sister? Well I don't think you do so let us remind you of it." Peter growls.

He points at one of his men to bring the injections filled with drugs. The other guard starts to inject the drugs into Andrea. She gives up a fight but it was of no use. 5 injections later, the effect of the drugs took over.

"Dear sister, you killed my wife for your pain of losing Karen and David so now I take my revenge on you. But don't worry, cause Callie and Arizona aren't going to be forgiven. Once we find them, they're going to be drugged just like you. After all the revenge and payback, you'll be sold. Plain business for me." Peter tells an unconscious Andrea.

"You'll be treated the same as them. But, personal relation with you, I'll sell you to someone who doesn't like hardcore sex." Peter laughs.

"What to do with her now boss?" One of the guard asks.

"Keep giving her the drugs every 3 hours. And enjoy her the way you want. Invite a few of the others too." Peter says and leaves the room.

He enters his office with Xavier behind him.

"How much more longer do we have to wait now Xavier?" Peter asks him

"3 more days boss. Let the bullet show it's effects first." Xavier tells Peter.

"And what if they escape?"

"They won't boss. Cause I asked them to go North. And you know that yourself that the more you go in that direction, the more deeper the forest gets. So don't worry, we'll catch them." Xavier smirks.

"Okay. Now leave." Peter orders.

Xavier does as he's said and leaves.

"Enjoy the days of freedom doctors. You will later live the way I say." Peter smirks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona's POV

Both Callie and I had been resting for sometime now. Callie had rested her head against my shoulder. She needed rest with the wound. She needed treatment soon. I knew we shouldn't have trusted Xavier from the beginning. But I did only because of Calliope.

I turn to look at her and I see her lips have turned blue. I panic.

"Calliope? Calliope? Baby please open your eyes." I plead.

"Water..." She slurs with her eyes closed

"Baby...I'll get you water. Don't sleep alright? I'll get you water." I say and I run in search of water.

I had no idea where to get water. I ran as fast as I could in search of water. I ran and ran and finally I saw a lake near by. I rushed towards it. I grabbed a few leaves and collected some water in it. I took the water and ran to Callie.

I saw that she was sprawled on the ground. I rush towards her and pick her up and make her drink the water.

"Here Calliope, drink it. Please it's water."

Callie greedily drank all the water. And laid her head on my shoulder. She cups my face and smiles at me.

"I'm fine baby. Don't worry about me. Did you drink some?" She asks me.

I look at her and I could see all the love she has for me. Even at this moment she put me before her and asked me if I drank water or not.

"There's a lake nearby baby. I'll go and have later." I tell her

"No you won't I know that. Here, I've left some for you. Drink it." She says

It was the first time I saw that there was some water left for me. I drank it greedily myself.

I laid there with Calliope, holding her hand I quietly examined her wound. I then picked her up, gave her some support and took her to the lake. I sat here there and collected some water and poured on her wound. I could some of the flesh being eaten off but I was helpless. I couldn't see the bullet and needed equipment to pull it out.

I sat with Calliope and she came back to her previous position. She laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

We needed to get out of here. And soon. I knew with the speed the bacteria was eating her flesh off, I did not have much time with her.

Please God, help us. Please save us. Soon I could feel myself falling asleep. I held Calliope and went off to sleep.

And Darkness came all over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Will Callie die? Will they both die out there? What's happening with Andrea?

All answers next chapter. ;)

-UN


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING: VIOLENCE in this chapter. Please do not read any further if you can't take it in.

Now I remember a guest reader saying that they were glad that the violence was over, but let me warn you. It is far from over yet. It may be graphic at times. But it adds effects to the story.

Thank you for reading. You guys rock!

XXXXXXXX

Callie's POV

I could feel pain running through my leg. It hurt so much. I tried to move and I felt handcuffs. I paniced and jerked my eyes open. I saw that it was dark everywhere. I studied the area around. It seemed like an old factory that was closed since many years.

I continue to look around when my eyes stumble upon Arizona. God she looked so beaten up. I could see fresh wounds on her arms and her clothes were torn.

Oh baby what did they do with you? But the main question still in my mind was how did we get here? How?

Flashback

_Arizona laid her head on top of Callie's and closed her eyes. She always had doubts on Xavier. And now, them not reaching their destination proved that he was not a person who could have been trusted._

_They needed to find the way out. But the question was, where would they go? They knew nothing about the place. And the direction they were going, only made the forest grow deeper. And with Callie's injury, they didn't have much time to waste. She was losing blood and they needed water, but they needed something to carry the water in. And they couldn't stay here forever._

_Arizona fell asleep as exhaustion took over her. She too had bruises and wounds that needed medical attention. _

_They stayed like that for probably an hour. When Arizona heard some noises. She could hear footsteps nearing them. She quietly tried to wake Callie up._

_"Calliope, baby wake up!"_

_"Uhmmm..." Callie moans._

_"Calliope, baby please. Please wake up." Arizona tries to wake her up again._

_But Callie doesn't wake up. She continues to sleep. And then,_

_"Ahh." Arizona screams_

_DARKNESS. _

_Flashback over_

General POV

"Urgh!" Andrea groans as she tries to wake up.

"You okay?"

Andrea gets almost a heart attack, but then calms down when she sees it's Callie. She studies her surroundings and also saw Arizona, who was tied down. She also noticed that Arizona had a lot of bruises.

She then noticed that bandages were tied to Callie's leg. She could see blood coming out of it but didn't react.

"Why are you here? Like this?" Callie removes her off her trance.

"Huh?" Andrea asks again.

"Why are you here? Like this? Aren't you supposed to be with your brother? Conspiring against us?" Callie asks Andrea.

Andrea doesn't answer. Till today she doesn't understand why her brother did this with her. She was still unknown to the game her brother was playing with her. But the question still arises in her mind so as to why she was being treated the way Callie and Arizona.

"Andrea, we're all pretty much in the same situation. But I hope that you're brother isn't planning another game for me and Arizona. You already did enough damage." Callie tells her.

Just then Callie sees that Arizona is waking up. Her fingers moving as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Calliope." She slurrs.

"Yes baby, I'm right here. I'm right here with you. Open you're beautiful eyes." Callie encourages her.

Arizona opens her eyes and looks lovingly at Callie. Her eyes then fall next to her and she sees Andrea. She jumps away from her as far as her chained hands allowed her.

"What the hell are you doing here? Is this another plan of Peter's? So that whenever we try to escape, you go and tell him everything? Why are you here?" Arizona screams.

"Arizona, baby please calm down. Andrea here is in a similar situation as us." Callie tries to calm Arizona down.

"No Callie! The last time you trusted someone, it ended up with a bullet in your leg and us stranded in a freaking forest. So don't tell me to trust anyone." Arizona screams without the realization of what she said.

Callie sat there stunned. Was she really that easy? Arizona's words hurt her a lot. Tears start to fall down her eyes. And she looks at Arizona with anger in eyes.

"Calliope..." Arizona begins but Callie cuts her off

"Enough. Is that what you think of me? Wow, Arizona." Callie tells her.

"Please let me speak, Calliope." Arizona tries to reason with her but Callie doesn't listen to her.

"I've had enough Arizona. That's it. I don't want to listen to you anymore. Do what you feel like." Callie tells her and turns her face around and sits in another direction.

Arizona slumps down and shuts her mouth. Her anger took over her and the situation they were in wasn't any better.

"Don't worry. She'll speak to you. She's just upset with your words." Andrea tells Arizona.

"I don't want any suggestions or support from you especially. And please, we aren't friends that you can talk to me." Arizona growls at her.

Andrea smirks at her and sits there. They all sit there in silence, waiting for the next thing Peter throws at them. Andrea had no idea what was next cause nothing was happening the way Peter had planned with her, and that scared her.

They all sit there and slowly drift off to sleep again. Neither of them knew, that the next thing about to happen, could take life of either one of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General POV (Contd)

"So what's next for our beloved doctors?" Peter asks Xavier.

"Boss, I do have a plan. But first, I wish to do something."

"And that is?" Peter questions

"How about we play a real nice game with them boss? A game, where you can see their pain. And if they don't finish the game in time, one of them...is DEAD." Xavier smirks.

"You're one evil asshole Xavier. Brutality is your specialty." Peter laughs.

"I appreciate the compliment boss." Xavier replies sarcastically.

"Okay, so you can go ahead and do your thing. After this is done, we have to next plan about my dear sister." Peter says.

"I'll see you soon boss. I'll make sure that you're able to catch up with all the action." Xavier tells him and walks away to his destination.

"This game is getting better and better." Peter laughs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona's POV

I woke up to a noise around. I opened my eyes to see Calliope in front of me. She stood in front with her arms tied with chains to some equipment and similarly, the legs were tied as well. And I saw something like a box kept next to it. I couldn't see what it was.

"Wake up!" A voice blasting out from the speakers which were put up. It shook awake Andrea. But Calliope was still unconscious.

"Now, I can see that you both are awake, I have a game set up for you Dr Robbins. As you can see, you're girlfriend is tied up to the equipment in front of you with chains and locks. All you have to do is find the key and open up her hands and legs. That's it." The voice said. I swear I could sense a but there.

"But..." Urgh! Why do I wish things, I thought.

"But, there's a twist. You see the box there? Next to the equipment? The key is in that box. You will have 10 minutes to find the key and open up your girlfriend. But in case you're unable to do so, the equipment will pull apart your girlfriend into two pieces or probably more. The equipment will pull her from her arms and legs and in seconds she'll be torn into pieces. Choice is yours. Find the key in time or lose your girlfriend.

Oh and also, the box is full of poisonous scorpions. There are about 150 of them in it and the key is somewhere in that box. Now game starts in 10 minutes. A buzzer rings and you'll have 10 minutes to find your key. Now I'll take your leave." The voice says.

I swear I felt as if it was Xavier's voice. But I wasn't so sure.

"Oh! I forgot to mention the most important part of the game. You're girlfriend will get an electric shock every 30 seconds for 10 minutes. So you better find the key quick. Or your girlfriend may die out of the shock itself." The voice says.

I sat there in shock, wondering why was this happening to us. Guilt eats me up as I begin to cry. It was all my fault. I should have kept my filthy mouth shut. We fought and now Calliope's life is in danger. I'm lost so in thought that I don't even hear the buzzer. Andrea shakes me off my trance.

"The buzzer rang. GO! SAVE HER!" She screams.

I rush towards the box and open the lid. I see soo many scorpions. I get scared to put my hand inside when I hear,

"Arghhhhh!" Callie screams as the jolt of electricity rushes through her body.

She then looks at me as tears start to fall down her beautiful eyes. I immediately forget everything and put my hand inside the box to find the key. I could feel the scorpions biting me but I didn't stop. I keep searching for the key when I hear Calliope's screams again. I try to get her screams of my mind and search for the key with all my mind.

"Time is ticking." The voice says

"Five minutes out, five to go Doctor."

Calliope screams again and again in agony, but dammit I couldn't find the key. It felt as if it wasn't in it. I had searched the whole box.

"Arizona look, the machine is starting to pull Callie." I heard the one thing I was dreading the most.

I put my hand inside the box and search again for the key.

"60 seconds left doc." The voice said.

And it felt like my breaking point cause within a second I found the key. I remove the key from the box and rush towards Calliope.

I try opening the lock of the first arm.

SUCCESSFUL.

I try to open the second armlock.

SUCCESSFUL.

"30 seconds left." The voice reminds again.

I try opening the left leg.

SUCCESSFUL.

"10 seconds...9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2..."The voice said

I opened the second lock, grab Calliope in my arms and fall behind on my back. And just then the machine pulls apart the chains with such force. I swear I could see Calliope's body being ripped apart like that.

"Congratulations! Times up! And you completed the task. NEXT TASK is tomorrow. BE PREPARED." The voice says.

I hold Calliope tightly in my arms. I have never been so scared in my life. Calliope pulls back and looks into my eyes. Tears evident in her soulful brown eyes.

"Baby..." I begin but Callie cuts me off with a kiss.

We kiss each other like there's no tomorrow. She eagerly swipes her tongue across my bottom lip and I immediately grant her access. Our tongues battle for dominance but neither of us win. Finally when air becomes a necessity we break the kiss.

She takes my hands in hers and I hiss in pain. She looks at the scorpion bitten hands and worriedly says.

"Arizona, your hands. They're bleeding baby." Callie cries. She tears a piece of cloth from her shirt and ties it to my wounded hands.

"This should keep it safe as for now." Callie says and lays her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry." I tell Callie.

She looks up from my chest and then snuggles back into me and says

"No babe. I was at fault. After thinking about it, I realized that I trust people easily. But I promise I won't from now. Please forgive me?" She says slowly.

I could feel Andrea's eyes on us but I ignore it.

"There's nothing to be forgiven about baby. I trust you. Don't worry." I assure Callie.

"What do you think the next task is going to be? Will we ever see the outside world again?" She questions me.

"I don't know about the task Calliope. As for leaving this place, I'll try my best to get us out of here. Get some sleep. You've been through a lot today." I tell her

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." I reply

And maybe for a while everything was just like normal. But who knows how long it'll last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General POV

"Do you think they'll do something like this for her?" Xavier questions Peter.

"I'm sure they will. You go ahead and prepare for the next task. And if they don't do it for her. She gets an easy death." Peter laughs

"As you say boss." Xavier leaves Peter's office

"Dear sister, be ready to beg your enemies. Cause this is going to be fun." Peter laughs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Sorry for the delay but I was having serious writer's block. But I guess I managed to write the chapter the way I wanted it. Hope you guys liked it!

Please review! They encourage me tons!

Love

-UN


	16. Chapter 16

A/N I absolutely hate Shonda for killing Derek! She had to kill him after everyone else! At least Christina got a better exit.

Now let's get to the next chapter. I worked really hard on this one. Hope you all like it. I know I took some ideas from the movie SAW, but I'm definitely not going to end the story like that movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Callie's POV

After the first task both Arizona and I were shocked to the core. Some of Peter's men had brought in some medics to treat our wounds. For me, all of this was very questioning. Why would he send someone to treat our wounds? The medics and the men had gone back an hour ago approx.

Andrea was tied just like us besides, but not even once did we speak to her. She was the one who put us in this position in the first place. I never hated any person as much as I hated her. She was one of those who's faces I never wanted to see. But I was forced to.

Me and Arizona both cuddled into each other trying to find the silver lining in this shitty situation. Both of us thinking about what's the next task. And the most important question was that why Andrea was here with us. Maybe we'll get answers soon but who knows.

The night passed away before we knew in these thoughts. I didn't get sleep even for a minute. I looked at Arizona curled up with her head on my chest sleeping soundly. At least from the way I could see. I turned to look at Andrea, sleeping in an awkward position with hands tied behind above her head unlike us. It didn't look like another plan of theirs to me the way Andrea was tied up and treated. But Arizona told me not to trust anyone. But I still didn't believe that Andrea planned this.

Suddenly, we hear the buzzer screeching. It wakes up Arizona and Andrea at the same time. Arizona was looking around, searching for something. Fear was evident in her eyes, but I calm her down soon. It's never easy to calm Arizona down these days because of the previous situations.

After she's calm, she lays her head on my chest once again and grips on to me for life. Holding me tightly so that I'm not taken away from her by anyone. The buzzer turns off and we see a few people and Peter entering the place, which was odd cause we didn't see his face since we were brought in here.

He comes closer and stops next to Andrea. He looks at us and smirks wickedly. (What the fuck was his problem? He keeps smiling all the time.) I thought.

"I hope that you're enjoying my services doctors." He smirks again.

"You could maybe open a hotel for such tortures. Many people find it really appealing you know? Addicts like you." Arizona spats

"Hah! After I get money from selling you I will for sure. And I'll even invite you're masters for the inauguration. Thanks for the idea! Will keep that in mind." Peter says sarcastically.

Money from selling us? Where did this come from? Sell us to who? What's going on! This was crazy. I couldn't believe my ears to what he said. I saw some of Peter's men then come in and open Andrea's chains. (Are they setting her free? Was this all a plan? What was on!) I thought. I was really confused this time.

Both Arizona and I looked at each other. Fear evident in our eyes but we didn't show it to anyone.

"Where are you taking me you asshole?" Andrea growls.

"Don't worry dear sister. You're not going to die so soon. I'll torture you the way you tortured Nikki. But today I'll make sure you beg. It sounds amazing that you'll beg. I've never seen you begging and today is an excellent opportunity." Peter says with a sly smile on his face.

We look at Andrea and we could say that she was herself shocked at Peter's words. Cause me and Arizona were as well. Who was Nikki? Peter's men picked up Andrea and put her in a huge box made of glass with a chair inside it. Andrea put up a fight but the men were able to pick her up and tie her up on that chair. Another man with a some safety suit on him came in with something in his hand that we didn't recognize. He got down into the box and tied it to Andrea's body. Arizona probably got a closer look at it and gasped.

"What is it Arizona?" I ask her

"It's a bomb." She replies. I gasp at her answer.

"Don't worry docs. It's nothing serious. This bomb here is a smoke bomb to be specific. This is today's task. And what's to be done in this will be told soon." Peter smirks again.

(Oh God! What's with this guy smirking all the time.) I thought.

The man ties the bomb and comes out of the box and closes the lid of the box and locks it up. The box has a electronic code system. And then all of them walk away. Peter leaves the place as well.

Me and Arizona both stare at Andrea as tears fall down her eyes. She looks at us and says,

"They're going to ask you to do something for me in this task. But it's your decision. If you don't wish to do it then I'll happily die. Remember please, I never wanted to do this to you'll. It was just my anger and my loss that made me do this to you. And maybe that's fruit is what I'm getting now." She tells us.

"Yeah right..never wanted to do this to us. Don't worry cause you'll die. We're not gonna do anything for you." Arizona growls at her.

Silence then fell onto us as we were waiting for the set of instructions for the task. But we grew tired of waiting. Arizona drifted off to sleep again on my chest and slowly I fell asleep too and allowed the darkness to take over me.

I never thought that this would end up to be the worst day of my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General POV

"This time I wish to see her begging in front of me and not on some tv screen." Peter growls.

"But boss. It isn't safe for you. What if the bomb hurts you? Then what will you do? We can't take a risk with your safety." Xavier tries to convince Peter.

But Peter was adamant that he wished to see Andrea beg to the doctors right in front of him. But then Xavier tries his best and finally convinces him.

"Fine, but one condition. I will not sell the Latina to you. I'll pay you her sale price. But she'll be my worker. Is that fine with you?" Peter questions Xavier.

"Deal boss." Xavier smirks.

"Be ready dear sister. Cause all of you're attitude will be gone after this one. You won't be as high as you were." Peter laughs.

"I'm having a lot of fun, really." Peter says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arizona's POV

Life of a human is always full of ups and downs. One day we're happy and the next day we're sad. Everyone has problems of their own but the one thing that my father always taught me was to come out of it and solve our problems ourselves. But never did I expect to be pulled into this situation. No matter how big the problem was, I always solved it. But how do I solve this problem, when I'm not the only one in trouble. Previously, I've been on my own, but today, it's because of me that my girlfriend is in trouble. Being tortured because of me.

I've not been a person who trusts easily. I do not showcase my emotions to anyone. I've always processed my problems myself. But today, when I saw Andrea in that box with a smoke bomb attached to her body, I believed her emotions seeping through her eyes. Something in her eyes proved that she was in a similar situation as us and none of this is planned by her. And that she knew nothing about what was happening with us. But I was still scared cause the last time Calliope and I trusted someone, it ended us with a bullet in Calliope's leg and her almost dying. And I wasn't about to take a risk with Calliope's life.

We all hear the buzzer ring. And from the corner of my eye, I saw Peter getting in. I tightened my hold on Calliope. When Peter said that he was going to sell us, I couldn't breathe. I really hoped that this task wouldn't end up hurting us again. Cause I could feel the negative vibes already. I see Peter sitting in a chair not far away from us. I see his men carefully create a boundry around us. Which gave me the indication that me and Calliope are sure going to be involved in this task again. Peter's men connect a few things to the box that Andrea's in. After they finished their work, they went back but, Peter still sat there.

"Task 2 is a game of trust. If you don't trust each other, you'll end up who knows where. Now let's get with the rules." The voice said.

Both Peter and Andrea stared at each other but with different expressions. Andrea looked at Peter with anger and Peter smirking at her. It was difficult to tell what this task will lead us to.

"The task this time isn't as easy as the previous one. All three of you must participate in this task, or else, you Andrea will die inside of that box. I'll be explaining the task now. Listen carefully, cause if you miss even one step, BOOM! So be careful. The task is like this, Callie and Arizona you both have to remove Andrea from that box. You both can see a metal box on both the sides of the glass box. You have got to open the two boxes. The keys to the boxes and tied to the pointed metal boundry somewhere, but as soon as you touch it, you'll get a shock. But you have to remove the keys together at the same time or else, BOOM! There will be a blast. Now after you remove the keys you take it to the box and open it. But you have to open it together again this time as well because if you don't then the bomb attached to Andrea's body will blast releasing poisonous gas. And within a few seconds Andrea will die. So you'll have to open the box fast and if you're able to open the box together, then here's another twist. You have to remove her within 30 seconds or else the bomb blasts inside. Oh yeah, and one more thing. There's something attached to your body Callie and Arizona. If Andrea moves her finger even the slightest, you'll get the most deadliest electric shock of your life." The voice says. I gulp at the thought of the blasts and the electric shocks.

"It'll start when we begin the task. In this you will have to trust each other. Cause the slightest mistake can kill either of you or maybe all of you. So be prepared. The task starts in next 15 minutes. Good luck." The voice says.

At this, even Peter gets up and leaves the area. Calliope looks at me, pleading me that we do this task. She could see me that I didn't wish to do this task. Cause it could kill us.

"Please." Calliope pleads again.

"We should do it, we're doctors Arizona. We have to save her please." Callie pleads again.

I didn't wish to but I trusted Calliope and so I agreed to do the task. I then look at Andrea and tell her,

"I hope you don't cause us more pain in this task. Cause we'll have already enough of that pain." And Andrea just nods. I then look at Calliope and she flashes me her biggest smile. I go and kiss her with all my might. This was the reason I fell in love with her.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." We wrap our hands around each other and just hold each other.

"We can do it baby." Callie tells after a few minutes of silence.

"We will baby." I tell her and we both stand hand in hand waiting for the buzzer.

Today either will one die or all of us die or probably all of us are alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General POV

"Why didn't you stay there huh boss?" Xavier asks Peter with a sly smile on his face.

"I thought, what if they actually didn't do it together? The blast is pretty horrible I suppose, so I backed off." Peter tells him. Trying to hide his fear.

"Shall we start then?" Xavier asks Peter.

"Yeah. I'll enjoy the show from here." Peter comments

And with that Xavier rang the buzzer and the task began. Both Callie and Arizona ran to where the keys were hung. But the problem was they were held at opposite ends, far away from each other.

They go ahead and try to remove the keys but they both get an electric shock at first and they're thrown back on the ground.

"Calliope? Are you okay?" Arizona asked worried about Callie.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Callie asks her removing the hair off her face.

"I'm alright. Just let us be careful this time." Callie nods and goea ahead to remove the key.

This time they both were able to touch the key without touching the boundary. They look at each other and Arizona signals Callie to remove the key. They both remove the keys but Arizona was quick by just a second and Callie was late. And suddenly as expected.

BOOOM!

There was a explosion. It was massive as they both fell back due to the impact. There was fire around them now. Callie fell hard on her face breaking her nose as blood began to come out of it.

Andrea forgets about the thing of not moving her body and she almost jumps when she sees blood coming from Callie's nose.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!" Both Callie and Arizona scream. Callie falls on her back. Arizona gets up and growls at Andrea.

"Don't move."

Andrea just kept looking at her. Expressing that she understood and tries her best not to move at all. Arizona rushes towards Callie and helds her.

"Callie, baby are you okay? Say something." Arizona asks in worry.

"I'm fine. We have to hurry and get her out of that box." Callie gets up in pain and they both rush towards the box.

"I don't have the keys Arizona. They fell somewhere." Callie tells Arizona the dreading news after they reach the box.

They both run, and check everywhere for the keys. But they're unable to find it. Finally Arizona screams.

"Calliope I found it. Here take it." Arizona hands over Callie they keys.

They both run to the box with keys in their hands

"Together this time." Callie tells Arizona. And Arizona nods.

Callie was unable to concentrate completely due to the pain but tries her best to keep her eyes open. Callie and Arizona both look at each other and open the box. They both close their eyes waiting for the noise but they see that nothing happens.

They both rush ahead and open up Andrea and her chains with the keys they had. They remove the bomb from her body and throw it somewhere in the box. And when they move Andrea

"Arghhhhhh!" They both scream and fall back. The impact of their body with the box, breaks it and they both fall back on the ground. Andrea rushes towards them inorder to save them but only ends up hurting them more. She rushes towards the farthest corner and sits there still not moving. The timer to the bomb is finally zero and BOOM! Another blast but this time it was thick smoke.

All of them start coughing results in Andrea moving. Both Callie and Arizona scream over and over again. Andrea finally controls her coughs and stays still.

After a while Callie and Arizona both stop coughing.

"You're devices are now deactivated. Andrea you can now move. The task is complete." The voice finally says.

Andrea after listening to this rushes towards the two of them. She tears a piece of cloth from her dress and tries to stop Callie's bleeding nose. When she's satisfied that Callie is now fine, she turns to Arizona only to find out that she isn't breathing. She gives her CPR and blows air into her mouth again and again. Finally after a effort Arizona wakes up gasping for air. She turns to look at Callie and runs to her. Not even noticing Andrea, she pulls Callie into her arms and starts crying.

"Baby. Calliope, are you alright?"

"I'm fine baby. I'm fine." Callie murmurs.

"We need to both get out of here." Andrea suddenly says and draws attention to her. Both Callie and Arizona turn to look at her

"We have to get out this place. Or we'll all end up dead." Andrea finally says out loud confidently.

They really needed to get out of there. Cause if they didn't, they knew they'd be dead. But can Callie and Arizona trust Andrea? Or is this just another game?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Sorry for the delay but college is kicking my ass.!

Please review! They make me happy and excited with all the college stress.

Thank you for reading! Love you're reviews as always.

Love

-UN


End file.
